Any Minute Now
by OxTwilightxO
Summary: Caitlyn was packing up after Mitchie's performance at final jam when a cute curly haired guy walks into her world. What will happen between them. Will they be friend or will anything ever happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

It was just after final jam. I was packing up my laptop and keyboard while Mitchie and Shane sat on the edge of the stage and talked. No one else was in here they had all gone to get some snacks that Connie made.

"Need any help?" I looked up and saw Nate Grey standing in front of me.

"Um sure thanks." he smiled at me and took the keyboard of the stand and put it into the case. I put my laptop away then start folding all the wires. Nate took them from me and put them into the bags.

"Um thanks for your help." I said.

"Do you want me to help you carry them back to you cabin?"

"Um sure." he picked up a case and we went outside. Tons of people where walking around talking about how Shane sang with Mitchie.

"You where great singing We Rock." Nate said to me.

"Na it was alright. Amazing guitar skills you have there." I said.

I stole a glance at him. He had a pink shirt on and a blue tie.

When we got to my cabin I opened the door and Nate put my things down.

"Do you wanna come have some food with me?" he asked.

"Yeah lets go." we walked back out and went to the kitchen.

"Don't we have to go in the front?" he asked.

"Well I know the cook its Mitchie's mom Connie." he nodded and we went in.

"Hey Connie."

"Oh hi Caitlyn. Hi Nate."

"Hi." Nate said shyly. I smiled at him.

"Um we're just going to go get some food."

"it's a bit packed in there you might get rushed at since your with Nate. Why don't you just take some of this food."

I nodded and we took a plate and grabbed some food.

"Do you want to go down to the docks?" Nate asked me.

"Yeah ok." we walked out with our food and went down to the docks. When we got there we sat down at the edge and put our food down beside us.

My plate was full of strawberry's. I don't know why I just have an obsession with them.

"Can I have a strawberry?" Nate asked reaching out for one.

"No." I said pulling my plate from his reach.

"Aw come on only one."

"Nope." I smiled at him.

"Why not?"

"I never share my strawberry's." I said smirking.

"I'll get one don't worry." he smiled back.

I plopped one into my mouth and he watched me as I ate them. Suddenly he jumped on top of me and reached behind my back. When he pulled back he smiled at him. My head was dizzy from having him so close.

Ok what just happened why did I get dizzy just because he reached across me. I did not have a crush on Nate I couldn't. He could never like me I'm just a normal girl.

When I looked back at him he smiled and showed me his hand. He had two strawberry's sitting on his palm. He plopped one into his mount and smiled at me. I frowned at him and crossed my arms.

"That was not nice!"

"Who said I was nice?" he smirked.

I hit him on the arm and then smiled.

"Ouch that hurt."

"Good."

He smiled at me while he rubbed his arm.

"Even though I've only known you a few hour's I'm gonna miss you." he said and it brought tears to my eyes.

"Yeah me too. We could text and keep in touch."

"Yeah here put you number in." he said handing me his phone. I took mine out and handed it to him. I quickly dialled my number in and handed it back to him.

"Thanks." he said after we gave back our phones. I looked at the time it was already eleven thirty.

"Um maybe we should go back." Nate said getting up. He put his hand out for me and I took it and he pulled me up. He didn't let go of my hand after he pulled me up.

"I'll walk you home." he smiled at me.

"Thanks." when we got to my cabin I stood outside with Nate.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah before I go." he nodded and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back then walked into the cabin.

"Cait, you'll never guess what!" Mitchie said when I came in.

"What?"

"Shane asked me out."

"Really that's great Mitch."

"I know he's coming to my house tomorrow." I hugged her.

"Who was that outside with you?" she asked.

"Um Nate."

"Really. You so like him."

"I do not."

"Look your blushing now."

"Shut up Mitchie"

I got into bed and turned my lamp off.

"Are you going to meet up with him after this?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you have him number?"

"Yeah he gave it to me a few minutes ago."

"I think he like's you."

"Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." I rolled over and went to sleep. The next morning when I woke up I quickly got dressed and went to the mess hall. When I went in I saw Nate sitting at a table alone. I walked over and sat down with him.

"I got you a plate of strawberry's." he said pushing the plate over to me.

"Thanks." I said eating some. "So when are you leaving?"

"I'm not sure. I just kinda leave when ever I want."

"Will your mom and dad not worry about you?"

"Not really. They don't live with me. They're always away on business that's why I go to boarding school.""Oh that sucks."

"Yeah I pretty much hate it."

"So how are you getting home?"

"I have a limo. My mom and dad have tons of money and pretty much buy me whatever I want."

"That must really suck. I'd rather have my mom and dad."

"That makes two of us."

I finished eating my strawberry's.

"I better go finish packing." I said standing up.

"Do you want help?"

"Ok."

We got up and walked to my cabin. When we got there we quickly packed away my clothes and carried the bags out to my limo then we headed over to Nate's cabin.

"Hey Jason this is Caitlyn." Nate said to Jason.

"Hey Caitlyn do you like birds?" he asked while hugging me.

"Um yeah their great."

"Nate I like her. She's the only one who shares my love for birds."

"Jase be quite."

"Oh we should have a sing song."

"Sounds good." Nate said sitting on his bed. He patted the space beside him and I walked over and sat beside him. Him and Jason picked up their guitars.

"What song?" Nate asked me.

"Um how about When You Look Me In The Eye's."

They nodded and start strumming the strings.

Nate looked into my eye's while he sang and I got weak kneed. When they finished it was time to go. We walked out to the cars and Nate came over to my limo with me.

"Cait!" Mitchie said running over with Shane.

"I'm going to miss you." she said hugging me. When we pulled away Shane hugged me quickly then I turned to Nate.

"I'll miss you." I said to him.

"I'll miss you too." he pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I saw Shane and Mitchie had a shocked face on them. When we pulled back Nate opened my door and I climbed in. he shoot it behind me and then the car pulled out of Camp Rock.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cait its Mitchie."

"Mitch you do know I only left ten minutes ago."

"Yeah I know but I needed to talk to you but then you went. Shane told me Nate never hugs anyone and then he hugged you. He said that he likes you."

"He does not. That's _Nate Grey_ your talking about."

"So my boyfriend _Shane Grey _god I'll never get used to saying that anyway yeah he said Nate like's you."

"He could never like me! He probably likes tall blondes.""You think what ever you want but we know. Anyway I have to go I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok bye Mitch."

I hung up the phone and sat back in the chair. I pulled out my laptop and turned it on.

My phone buzzed beside me again and I picked it up.

_Hey Caitlyn. Do you have IM? I'm on now. - N_

I quickly replied my name to him and signed on. When I went on I had a request from Nate. I accepted it and start talking to him.

_Caitlyn __**Nate**_

_Hey Nate what's up?_

_**Hey Cait. Just sitting in the limo with Shane and Jason you?**_

_Just sitting here along ): I'm so bored._

_**Aw I wish I could come over to you. I have to listen to Jason give out to Shane about not making him a birdhouse and Shane complaining about wanting to see Mitchie. **_

_I'd rather that than just hearing the noise of the keyboard._

_**How long till your home?**_

"Hey Clive?" I called to my driver.

"Yeah?"

"How long till I'm back?"

"Um about an hour."

"Ok thanks."

_About an hour you?_

_**The same**_

_Where do you live?_

_**New York you?**_

_Cali. At least your near Mitchie._

_**Yeah that's good for Shane. **_

_I wish we lived near each other so we could hand out._

_**Well me and Jason could maybe come over to you when Shane goes to Mitchie or else just me.**_

_Yeah that would be awesome __J_

_**Do you start school next week?**_

_No in like three weeks_

_**We could meet up before you go back**_

_Yeah that will be great_

_**It's a date **_

Did Nate Grey just said we're going out on a date? OMG I cant believe it. Ok maybe he just meant as a friend or maybe Mitchie was right.

_I have to go now. I'm home._

_**Yeah I'm nearly home. Bye. I'll text you later.**_

_Bye _

I signed out and closed the laptop. I put it away into my bag and got ready to get out. When the driver stopped I grabbed my bag and he opened the door. I jumped out and got my other bags then walked up to my house. When I went in I was surprised to find my mom and dad home.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you like it so far. I'm only getting started. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Caitlyn!" my mom said coming in and hugging me.

"Um hi mom."

"Your school called I have to book your next year in."

"Mom do I have to go back?"

"Yes you do Cait!"

"Mom can I move to New Jersey? My friend Mitchie lives there and I could go to school with her."

"I'l talk to your dad about it. He's on the phone now. Go upstairs and unpack and I will be up soon to tell you."

I nodded and picked my bags back up. I trudged up the stairs. When I got in I quickly unpacked some of my clothes then took my phone out and lay down on my bed.

"Hey Mitch."

"Hi Cait what's up?"

"Just got home. Oh your never going to believe it my mom might be buying me a house near you so I can go to school with you."

"OMG no way really?" she screamed. 'Mitchie what are you screaming about.' I heard Connie call in the background. Mitchie told her my news and then I heard the phone change.

"Hi Caitlyn its Connie. If your moving up here you can always move in with us instead of living alone."

"Really? Thanks Connie."

"I'l ring your mom now. Mitch has the number."

"Ok bye." she gave the phone back to Mitchie.

"I cant believe it!"

"Me either."

"We're gonna be like sisters."

"I know I cant wait. Well I have to go talk to my mom then ring Nate."

"Oh have you talked to him since camp?"

"Mitch camp was only a few hours ago and yeah on IM."

"I know ok bye."

I hung up then quickly put away the rest of my clothes. When I ran downstairs my mom and dad where sitting on the couch talking.

"So can I?" I asked running in.

"We've talked about it and Mitchie's mom rang. We have it planned. Your dad rang your school. I rang Mitchie's and your moving down tomorrow since we will be going in two days."

"Thank you." I said hugging them. I ran back upstairs and turned on some music. I pulled out my phone and dialled Nate's number.

"Hey Cait what's up?" he answered.

"OMG I'm moving in with Mitchie."

"Really? So now I will just go with Shane?"

"Yep."

"When are you moving in?"

"Tomorrow.""Oh cool. I think Shane's going over to her some time next week."

"Will you come?"

"Hum I don't know…"

"Please?"

"What will you give me?"

"Anything you want."

"How 'bout a ice cream?"

"Yeah sure Nate whatever." I laughed.

"Ok then it's a deal I'll come."

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Sorry Cait I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow to see how moving in is going."

"Ok bye Nate."

I hung up and continued packing. Not long later I was hungry so I went downstairs and cooked myself some dinner. I brought it up with me and ate it while I packed. I had to make sure I had everything I needed. All my book's where in boxes in a moving van out front. Some clothes too. My personal things and then some other clothes. After three hours I was finally finished. I went downstairs to the living room to watch TV with my parents.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out.

_How's the packing? -N xxx_

OMG Nate sent me x's.

_Um great I just finished and everything's on its way to Mitchie's now. -C xxx_

I was smiling like a fool while I texted Nate. I had been texting him the past hour.

"What are you smiling about?" my dad said.

"Um nothing just exited for tomorrow."

"Honey we cant stay long tomorrow." my mom said.

"Mom I'll drive. I wanted to bring my car."

"Yeah our flight has been pushed forward so would you be ok?" my dad asked.

"Yeah fine."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna go to bed now." I got up and walked up to my room. I got changed for bed and climbed in.

_Night Caity -N xxx_

He sent me just before I went to sleep. The next morning I jumped up and ran downstairs. I quickly made my breakfast and ate it as fast as I could. I really wanted to get to Mitchie's. I ran back up stairs. I got changed into my purple skinny jeans, green top, belt and multi-colour converse. I left my hair the way it usually is and then went to check my phone.

One new message:

_Morning. Have a good day today you never know you could get a surprise. -N xxx_

What did he mean by that? I grabbed my bag with my laptop in it and got a few other things I never packed away.

"Mom, Dad I'm going now." I shouted. They came out to me and hugged me before I left. I got into my red convertible and start driving. I turned my music up and let the wind blow in my hair as I drove. I couldn't get Nate out of my head. I cant wait to see him next and to top it off I have to buy him some ice-cream.

Not long later I was pulling up outside Mitchie's house. I grabbed my bag and other bits then got out. I walked up to the house and Mitchie flung the door open. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug and I was so happy to be back with her and not at home, as bad as that might sound it's true.

"I missed you too." I laughed when she pulled back.

"I've got a surprise for you." she said stepping back. When she did Shane was standing behind her.

"Oh um hi Shane." why was that a surprise for me? Oh that means Nate's here.

"Miss me?" he said stepping out and hugging me.

"Um yeah Shane it was torture." he laughed along with me.

"That isn't your surprise that was mine."

"Then where's mine?" I asked knowing that he was here somewhere.

"Right here." Nate said walking down the stairs.

"Nate!" I dropped my bag and ran over to meet him at the end of the stairs. He pulled me into a hug and I buried my head in his chest. His smell filled me and if he wasn't holding onto my I would have fell.

"She so like's him too." I heard Shane whisper to Mitchie.

I turned and glared at him. Nate let go of me and we all walked upstairs.

"That's your room in there. And mine's right across from you." Mitchie said to me.

We walked into the room and Jason was sitting on the bed.

"Jason!" I said walking over and hugging him too.

"Hey Caitlyn." I put my things down and the guys start putting up a wardrobe.

"It was Nate's idea he wanted to help you settle in." Mitchie told me as we sat on my bed and watched the guys put together my wardrobe.

Shane and Nate had took their tops of and it felt like heaven.

"Where's your mom and dad?" I asked.

"Um at work they wont be home till 9."

"Oh okay."

"Ok your turn to work." Shane said pushing me and Mitch of the bed while they sat down.

We start putting all my clothes away. Even though I had lots it didn't take long.

"Jason and Shane lets go get ice-cream."

"What about us?" I asked.

"Well we can bring you two back some." Mitchie said smiling at me.

"Fine." they got up and left after that. I looked at Nate and he just smiled at me.

"Let's go out back." I nodded and we walked out. We sat out Mitchie's hammock and talked.

"When do I get my ice-cream?" Nate asked smiling.

"Well, whenever they get back" Yes! I didn't have to buy it

"Can I have it now?"

"One sec." I jumped off the hammock quickly and it rocked sending Nate falling backwards off it. I burst out laughing. I fell to the floor I laughed that hard. Nate set up and shock his head.

"You done that on purpose." he frowned.

"I didn't I swear." I said whipping my tears away from laughing so hard.

He got up and sat back onto the hammock. I pushed myself off the ground and walked into the kitchen. I looked through the freezer trying to find some ice-cream but there was none.

"To bad you have to wait for them to get home." I said sitting back onto the hammock.

"How long are you here for?" I asked.

"Until Mitchie's parents get sick of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah we don't have anything on till next month. Shane made sure to be able to spend this month with Mitchie before she goes back to school."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah that mean's we can hang out."

"Well done Nate. How long did it take you to figure that out." I joked.

"Um about a day." he laughed.

Not long later I heard Jason calling us. He ran out to us and gave us our ice-cream.

"Two rocky-roads." he said handing it to us.

"I love rocky-road." I said.

"Me too." Nate smiled at me. I sat up and Jason sat down beside me and smiled.

"I got Cookie Dough." he smiled.

"Oh I love that one to."

Not long later the sun start to go in and it got dark. Mitchie called us in for dinner. Me and Nate set the table while Shane "helped" her in the kitchen. Jason was watching TV while we got it all ready. We called him in and sat down. I sat beside Nate, Mitchie and Shane sat across from us and Jason sat at the top of the table. Mitchie kept giving me looks that said your telling me later. After dinner Mitchie's parents got home while we watched a movie. When it was over we all decided to go to bed. Mitchie wanted to sleep in the same room as Shane so Nate had to sleep on my floor while Jason was sleeping on the couch. The guys went into Mitchie's room to get ready and Mitchie came into me.

We got dressed in silence but I knew once we where ready she was just waiting to ask me tons of questions which was true.

"Ok tell me everything?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Did you kiss?" I felt my forehead crease.

"What?" ok so Mitchie knew I liked Nate since I told her that over the phone but there was no way he like me.

"Did….You…..Kiss?." she said each word slowly.

"Mitch I'm not stupid."

"Then why did you say what?""Because, ok you know I like Nate but there's no way he like's me.""Ok whatever you say Cait."

"Ok Mitch go back into lover boy I'm sure he misses you already." we both laughed and Mitchie stood up.

"Night Cait.""Night Mitch." she left the room and closed the door behind her. I lay back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. There was no way Nate like me right? Na Mitchie was just crazy.

"Can I come in?" I heard a low voice behind the door.""Sure." the door opened slowly and Nate walked in.

"Is everything ok?" he asked coming over and sitting on the edge of my bed. I looked into his deep brown eye's. I could see worry in them. Was he worried about me?

Nate's POV

"Is everything ok?" I asked sitting down on her bed. I looked into her brown eye's getting lost in them. Never wanting to look away. She crossed her legs and scooted closer to me. Our arms brushed against each other and I could feel a tingly sensation where her arm touched mine. I wonder if she felt it too. Should I just tell her that I loved her? That I've loved her every since I saw her performing with Mitchie. How I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. And that when we played 'We Rock' I kept glancing back at her just to see her dance and sing? But what if she didn't like me? What if she loved someone else? Caitlyn and I where friends and I didn't want to ruin that by scaring her off. How could I? No I wouldn't. I wouldn't risk our friendship but I will do everything I can to make sure she's never hurt and nothing will stop me from protecting Caitlyn Gellar.

"Nate?" I heard he worried voice beside me. I snapped out of my thought and smiled at her.

"So is everything ok?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." she laughed "but yes everything is ok."

"Good." I had a sudden urge to kiss her when she smiled at me but I stopped myself. I wouldn't I couldn't. No way would I in any way ruin our friendship even if it killed me.

"Night Cait." I said. I got off her bed and into my perfectly made one on the floor right beside hers.

"Night Nate." she looked down at me and smiled before turning out the light. I knew my dreams would be full of that smile tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when I woke up the room was still dark. I picked up my phone and looked at the time. It was already 10:30. I could hear a light soft noise coming from beside me. It was Nate breathing. I rolled over and looked over the edge of the bed. He looked so peaceful. He was on his side in a little ball. His pillow was slanted. His mouth was slightly open and it looked as if a smile was playing on his lips. I heard the door start to open and I pulled back. Mitchie came in and walked up to the end of my bed.

"Wanna help me make breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure." I crawled down to the end of the bed and jumped down at Nate's feet.

* * *

Later that day me and Nate had got really close. Literally Jason was bored so we decided to play twister. Mitchie was in weird pose with Jason beside her. Shane was spinning. I was in a crab position and Nate was bent over my stomach.

"Cait you ok?" Shane asked laughing.

"Yeah I'm fine.""That looks pretty uncomfortable with Nate on top of you.""He's not on top of me." I sighed.

"_Alright._" dragging out the a.

"Ok I give up." I dropped down onto my back which caused me to hit Nate's hand and make him fall on top of me. He had hit Jason's ankle making him fall on Mitchie making her land on Nate with Jason on her.

"Pile on!" Jason yelled.

Shane dropped the spinner and jumped on top of Jason.

"Oumf!"

"Guy's get up Caitlyn's getting squashed under here." Nate yelled. Shane got up then Jason who helped Mitchie up. Nate got up then helped me up. I was winded and had to sit down.

"Shane!" I yelled when I got my breath back.

"What?"

"I was fine until you jumped on.""Are you saying I'm fat?" Shane asked shocked.

"No you big idiot she's saying you shouldn't have jumped on!" Mitchie said hitting him.

"Sorry Cait." he pulled me into a hug and I sighed.

"It's ok."

* * *

**Nate's POV**

Not long after the game of twister we went to a hotel. Me and Jason didn't feel comfortable staying with Mitchie's parents. Shane greatly rejected this offer but we made him. When we got to the hotel we where given rooms straight away. We went up and put our bags in. There where three single beds in one room, a big living room in another, a kitchen in another and then a big bathroom.

I was sitting on the couch with Jason and Shane. They where watching TV while I aimlessly played my guitar. "Ok what's up?" Shane asked turning off the television and looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What's been bugging you? Ever since yesterday you've been acting weird.""Nothing.""Do you wanna go home?" Jason asked. When ever something was up with one of us Jason suddenly went serious and wasn't so stupid as he usually was.

"No I like being here.""Then what's up? Is it Cait?" Shane asked.

"No what does she have to do with it!" I snapped.

"Oh so it is her. Nate just ask her out.""I cant.""Why not? There's nothing to lose.""Nothing? Really Shane? If I told her and she didn't feel the same it would be awkward and I could mess up one of my most important friendships to me.""Then don't tell her and live the rest of your life thinking 'What if?'" Shane said.

"Shane think about it. If you and Mitchie where friends and you liked her, a lot, but you didn't know if she liked you, would you tell her?""I did Nate. I went true that at camp. I spent a lot of time with Mitch I was crushed when I found out she lied but I was happy when she was the 'girl with the voice' and I told her how I felt.""How Shane? How did you know you weren't going to ruin your friendship?""I didn't it's called taking a chance. You should try it some time Nate." Shane sighed and turned on the TV. He hated when anyone brought up the time Mitchie lied to him. I sighed and walked into the bedroom with my guitar. I sat on the bed and start singing.

_There she goes again,_

_The girl I'm in love with. _

_It's cool we're just walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_Its cool we're just…_

"You really like her don't you?" Jason was leaning against the door frame to the room.

"Yeah."

"How 'bout I help you write that song. I wont add lyrics you do that, I write it all down as you sing then we can show our manager and get a video made and soon when your ready tell Cait you wrote that song for her, it would be pretty hard to mislead the lyrics.""Great idea." I smiled.

"I'll be right back."

He came back in a few seconds later with a pen and a notepad.

"Ok sing that first verse again." he said sitting on my bed. I star playing and he wrote it all down.

_I don't wanna lead you on, no,_

_But the truth is I've grown fond._

_Yeahh._

_Everyone knows its meant to be,_

_Falling in love just you and me._

_Till the end of time _

_Tll I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen. _

_Yeah _

_I've been making lots of plans, _

_Like a picket fence, and a rose garden_

_I just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends._

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one word sentences_

_It's cool we're just friends._

_If I had my way,_

_We'd talk and talk all day._

_Yeahh_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be,_

_Falling in love just you and me_

_Till the end of time_

_Till I'm on her mind._

_It'll happen._

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden._

_I just keep on dreaming _

_But it's cool we're just friends._

_Thinking about how,_

_W're gonna say our vows._

_It's cool we're just friends._

_She walks down the aisle,_

_I see all my friends smile._

_Cause now we're more then friends._

_Everyone knows it's meant to beFalling in love, just you and me'til the end of time'til I'm on her mindIt'll happenWe've been making lots of plansLike a picket fence and a rose gardenI'll just keep on dreamingJust keep on thinking about how we used to be just friendsLa, La, La, LaLa, La, La, LaLa, La, La, La, LaWhen we used to be (When we used to be)La, La, La, LaLa, La, La, La (Just friends)La, La, La, La, La When we used to be just friends.. _

"I'm sorry Nate. I thought it was just a stupid crush I never taught you liked her that much." Shane was now leaning against the door.

"It's ok." I sighed.

"Nate show her the song.""It might scare her off.""I had a plan Shane and it was very good." Jason said.

"You had a plan?" Shane scoffed. "Yeah Shane it is good." I jumped in.

"Let's hear it then?"

"Ok so we show John this song, we get a music video made and when Nate's ready we get him to tell her he wrote it for her."

"Ok that is good."

"Yeah see. I might not be smart sometimes but I can be when I want to be.""Sometimes?" Shane laughed.

I start playing the guitar again while they fought.

_Hey there, pretty lady_

_Tell me how you do it_

_Tell me what can I do to help_

_'Cuz I've been thinkin' of you_

_For a little while now_

_This right here is how I feel_

_Girl, you got me going crazy_

_Knocked me off my feet_

_Now you got me beggin', baby_

_Beggin', baby, please_

_All I wanna know is_

_Do you wanna get away?_

_Get away with me_

_'Cuz girl, I don't know what to do_

_'Cuz I'm so in love with you_

_Head over my heels_

_Yeah, I know how I feel_

_Girl, you know that I'm in love_

_Know I was so lonely_

_Now I know you love me_

_This right here is how I feel_

_Whoa, oh!_

_Girl, you got me going crazy_

_Knocked me off my feet_

_Now you got me beggin', baby_

_Beggin', baby, please_

_All I wanna know is_

_Do you wanna get away?_

_Get away with me_

_'Cuz girl, I don't know what to do_

_'Cuz I'm so in love with you_

_Come on!_

_All I wanna know is _

_Do you wanna get away?_

_Yeah!_

_Girl, you got me going crazy_

_Knocked me off my feet_

_Now you got me beggin', baby_

_Girl, I'm on my knees_

_All I wanna know is_

_Do you wanna get away?_

_Get away with me_

_'Cuz girl, I don't know what to do_

_'Cuz I'm so in love _

_So in love _

_So in love_

_With you _

I never noticed but half way through the song they had stopped fighting and listened as I sang another song.

"Whoa, Nate she must be special if it made you write two songs in _one _day." Shane said.

"She is." I smiled.

"Ok now sing that again and I write it down."

That night I sang it again for Jason and we played them together.

**Caitlyn's POV**

I was just in bed when my phone start ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Cait." my face light up when I heard that voice.

"Oh hey Nate. What's up?"

"Well me and Jason are going to meet our manager tomorrow and Shane's going over to Mitchie and I didn't think you'd want to be left with them two so do you wanna come with us?""Will your manager not mind?""No.""Well I don't know.""Come on would you rather be left with the lovers or come have fun with us? I'll get you ice-cream after.""Promise?""Promise.""Ok I'll come.""I'll be over at nine to pick you up.""See you tomorrow.""Sleep tight Caity." I sighed and hung up. I loved when he called me that.

I fell asleep fast that night thinking of only Nate.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered half asleep.

"Get up.""Well that's a nice way to greet someone in the morning.""Cait please just get up and get ready.""But I'm tired.""Will I send Jason in who will jump on your bed? Or Shane who will throw water over you.""No please don't.""Then get up.""Ok fine I'm up."

"Ok see you in a hour.""Bye.""Bye Caity." I was standing when he said this and nearly ended up on the floor. I sighed and walked down to the kitchen. Connie was in there making breakfast.

"Oh Caitlyn your up early.""Yeah I got a wake up call from Nate." I held up my phone for her to see.

"Oh I see. Where are you going?""Well me, Nate and Jason are going to meet their manager for something and I'm not sure what Mitchie and Shane are doing.""Oh right. Do you want breakfast its ready now.""Ok thanks."

She set a plate in front of me and I start eating. Mitchie came in and sat in front of me. She let out a big yawn and I laughed.

"You get a wake up call too?" I asked. "Yeah you too?""Yeah Nate rang and made me get up.""What are you doing today?""Going to meet their manager with Nate and Jason I don't know why.""Oh right.""What are you doing." Connie came back over and put a plate down for Mitchie. She walked back away after Mitchie thanked her.

"I think Shane's picking me up and I'm going over to the hotel to hang out.""Cool."

I got up when I finished my breakfast. Connie took my plate and I went upstairs to get ready. My room was already a bit messy. I had some posters on the wall. Some of different singers including Connect Three and then there where some of music notes and lyrics to songs. My laptop was set up on my desk with wires coming off it for my different things to mix songs. I had some clothes on the floor that I picked up and put away. I walked over to my wardrobe. I touched the hinges on the door and remembered watching Nate put this together. Topless may I add. I got my purple skinny jeans, green top, multi-colour belt and my multi-coloured converse. I put them on then went over to the mirror. I pulled on my green and black wrist bands and then brushed my hair. I left it down in its normal waves. The doorbell rang downstairs and I could hear Mitchie answer it.

"Cait, Nate's here." I put my phone into my pocket and grabbed some money. I ran down the stairs and Nate was standing in the hall talking to Mitchie. He was wearing his dark blue jeans, brown shoes and his red and white shirt folded up to his elbows as usual. He smiled when he saw me which made me get butterflies in my stomach.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. See you later Mitch.""Have fun." I hugged her and then walked out the door with Nate.

"What do you have to do today?" I asked.

"Um, I… we wrote some new songs that we have to show John." he stuttered.

"Do I get to hear them?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, when we play for John.""Great." he walk me over to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

"Hey Cait." Jason smiled when I got in. Nate walked around the other side and got into the drivers seat.

"Hey Jase." He smiled and then Nate start driving.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got into the recording study I was uneasy. It wasn't because I was with Nate it was because I was going to meet their manager with them. Jason put his arm around my shoulders and smiled down at me.

"Don't worry Cait. Everything will be fine.""Thanks Jase." I smiled up at him. We walked down a long hall and people said hi to Nate and Jason as we passed. Nate knocked on a door then opened it. He held it open and motioned for me to walk through. I walked in and smiled at Nate to thank him. I sat in a chair in between Nate and Jason. "Hello." A man behind a big desk smiled.

"John this is Caitlyn Geller." Nate said.

"Ah Caitlyn." he said standing up. I stood up too and shook his hand as he held it out to me.

"You're the girl that made Michie Torres' song at finial jam in Camp Rock right?""Yes I am." I smiled nervously.

"Hum, do you think you could help me with mixing the guy's new songs?""You want me to mix them?" I asked shocked. I saw Nate smile beside me but I couldn't look at him I was in too much shock.

"Yes, your very good Caitlyn. Do you think you could?"

"Oh course. When would you like me to help?"

"Well I will get the guys to record today and you can show me some stuff but we will have to do it again since Shane isn't here.""Ok sir.""Please call me John."

"Thank you."

"Now Nate would you please show me these songs?" Nate stood up and handed over pages with the songs on them. John read over them smiling.

"I think we might have a number one hit here.""Thanks John, isn't Nate great." Jason smiled. I saw Nate glare at Jason but I wasn't sure why.

"He sure is. Could you two sing it here before we go into the studio."

"Sure." Nate and Jason picked up their guitars and got up. Across the room where two stools that they went over and sat in. John and I sat in two seats across from them while they start to play one song.

Nate start singing and he looked straight into my eye's. I could hear Jason a little bit in the background but I never took any notice of him. It felt like it was only me and Nate in the room and he was singing to me but I know that wasn't true. There was no way Nate would like me I'm sure Shane wrote this during Camp Rock before him and Mitchie start dating.

"Well done guys. Now how about the next song?"

"Sure." Jason sang which made me laugh.

Jason start playing the guitar and Nate looked at me again and start singing.

Ok I was nearly sure this was about me but I just didn't know why. There was something in side of me just saying that every word was about me. Was it true or was I just being crazy. But there was no way Nate could be in love with me so what was happening?

"Ok great guy's lets go into the studio." We got up and walked into the studio. I sat behind all the equipment with John while Nate and Jason went into the recording studio. I start recording and they start playing. Jason was singing the lines that Shane would sing and then Nate sang the lines he would sing. He stared at me again but I had to pull my eye's away to look at the different switches. When they started me and John sat back into our seats. I watched Nate as he sang every word like he meant it.

_All I wanna know is,_

_Do you wanna get away._

He closed his eye's and pushed his hair out of his face while he sang this while Jason played the guitar.

When they finished they put their guitars down and came out.

"Ok guys sit down." Jason pulled a chair over and Nate sat on the armrest on my chair.

"Ok Caitlyn show us what you've got." John smiled. I pushed some buttons and changed the volume of different parts of the song. I added in some different instruments in the background then added some other sound affects. When I finished I clicked the play button and sat back in the seat worried about what they would think. Nate's voice came on while he sang 'Got Me Going Crazy.'.

"That was amazing." John smiled when it was finished.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah Caitlyn I think you could do a better job than John." Jason laughed.

"I doubt that Jay." I laughed.

"No really Cait you where great."

"Thanks Nate.""Ok Caitlyn I will get the guys back here tomorrow so will you come along and mix it?""Sure.""See you tomorrow." John smiled. We got up and left.

"Ok you deserve a ice-cream." Nate smiled. His hand brushed of mine and I felt sparks of off when his touched mine. When I got into the car I rubbed the part of my hand where Nate touched.

"Where to?" Nate asked.

"Ice World." Jason bounced in the back seat while he said this.

"Ok lets go." Nate pulled out of the car park and drove down the road. It didn't take to long to get to the ice-cream parlour. When we got there we went in and walked up to the counter.

"What do you want?" Nate asked me.

"Hum, so many choices."

"I'm getting cookie dough." Jason smiled.

"I'm not sure whether to get Rocky Road or Phish Food.""Me either how about getting one and I get the other?" Nate asked.

"Sure.""Ok lets go." we went up to the woman and Nate smiled.

"Can I have one Cookie-Dough, one Rocky-Road and one Phish Food?" Nate asked.

"Oh course that will be $15."

"Here you go." Nate handed over the money and gave me and Jason our ice-cream. We went out to the car and climbed in. Jason sat in the back eating his ice-cream quietly.

"Here." Nate held out his spoon with some ice-cream on it. I leaned in and eat it. I scooped some up on my spoon and gave it to Nate. We laughed then had some of our own. I was about to put my spoon into my mouth when Nate grabbed my hand and put the spoon into his mouth. "Hey! That was my piece." I pouted.

"You snooze you loose." he laughed. He put his ice-cream down and start driving out of the parking lot. I picked up his ice-cream and start eating it. "What are you doing!" he asked looking at me.

"You snooze you loose." I laughed and continued eating it.

He glared at me then start driving back to Mitchie's. When the car stopped outside Mitchie's Nate turned and looked at me.

"Is it all gone?" he asked.

"Nope I saved you some." I handed him the ice-cream which had some of mine and his in it.

"Thanks." he smiled which made my heart flutter. We climbed out and walked up to the house. I pulled my keys out and we went in. There wasn't a sound surprisingly.

"Mitch?" I called. No answer.

"They must still be at the hotel." Nate nodded and we went into the living room.

"Cait, is there a Wii here?" Jason asked picking up a Wii game.

"Yeah upstairs in the spare room.""Can I play?""Sure. It's next door to my room." "Thanks Cait." he took the game and ran out of the room. I laughed when he was gone.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked Nate.

"Yeah sure."

I got any random movie that was lying around and put it in. Nate was sitting on the small couch with his arm resting on the back rest. Did I mention it was small? I turned it on then sat on the couch. I could feel Nate's arm against my back and his other arm brushed against mine.

The movie started and I realised it was Finding Nemo.

"Are you serious?" Nate laughed.

"What Finding Nemo is an awesome movie.""Oh course you would think that." Nate laughed.

I glared at him and turned my attention back to the movie.

"How come your mom just let you move here so easily?" Nate asked a few minutes later.

"Um…"

"I mean you don't have to tell me I was just wondering."

"No I'll tell you. Well my mom and dad are movie producers and are never home. I'm usually sent to a private boarding school so this way it doesn't cost them as much. They where never home when I was younger I lived with my grandma in LA, then got sent to boarding school. I was sent to Camp Rock every year so they wouldn't need to get anyone to look after me.""That must suck.""Yeah, but they where never real parents. My dad was the only one that cared. He called me every night but him and my mom where working on different projects so I never heard from her."

"Would your dad not have looked after you?""No he said he wouldn't be able to look after a girl on his own. Especially when I got older.""Yeah I see his point."

"So when I asked to come here they agreed then Mitchie's mom said I could live with them and that was even better.""I'm sorry Caity. I didn't mean to make you upset." I never noticed but tears had started to fall from my eye's as I told him this.

I lifted my hand up to whip them away when Nate stopped me. He grabbed my hand then entwined our fingers. His other hand that was leaning on the back of the couch reached around and whipped away my tears. I looked at our hands entwined together. Was this his way of telling me he liked me or was he just being a good friend and being there for me. I wasn't sure but what I was sure of was that our hands fit perfectly together.

**Nate's POV**

It killed me inside when Caitlyn start crying and I had to try stop it. Her hand reached up to whip away her tears but I stopped her. I entwined our fingers then with the other hand whipped away her tears. I looked deep into her eye's as my hand rested on her cheek. I whipped them away with my thumb then left my hand resting there. I really wanted to tell her how much I loved her but how. Would this be enough to show her?

"N-Nate?" she stuttered.

"Yeah?" I smiled. Was this it? Was she going to tell me she knew that I loved her?

"I think we should go up to Jason." just like that my heart was crushed. It split into a million pieces. I nodded and stood up she got up beside me and lead the way out of the room. We walked up the stairs and she opened the door. When we went in Jason was sitting on a bean bag on the phone.

"Ok we'll be there soon."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mitchie hurt herself Shane doesn't think she broke anything but she wants Caitlyn."

"Ok lets go." we ran out of the room and down the stairs. We ran outside and jumped into the car. There where no people on the roads so we raced down the road. When we got to the hotel I pulled my key out and ran up the stairs. When we got in Mitchie was sitting on the couch with Shane beside her. I ran over and knelt down in front of her.

"Mitch, what happened?" I asked.

"Me and Shane we're messing around when I fell and landed on my hand.""Let's see it." she held her hand out to my and I examined it. It was slightly swollen and bruised.

"It's sprained.""How do you know?" she asked.

"Jason and Shane always fight and they both ended up with sprained wrists before.""It's true." Shane laughed. I got up and walked over to a first aid box. When I opened it I took out some rolls of bandages and a plastic frame to keep her wrist straight.

"Mitch I'm just putting this on. It might hurt for a minute.""Ok." Shane took her other hand and squeezed it lightly.

I kneeled in front of her again then took her wrist. I put on the plastic frame and then wrapped the bandages around it. I saw her eye's go watery but Shane whipped the tears away.

Shane hugged her when it was finished and she smiled. "Thanks Nate, your awesome.""Well, you know I try." I laughed. I hugged her before she got up.

"Cait, we better go mom will be wondering where we are dinner will be ready soon."

"I'll drive you home." Shane said standing up.

"Coming Nate?" Mitchie smiled.

"No I think I'll stay here." "Oh ok. Bye." she gave me a look saying that I had to tell her then left with Shane and Caitlyn. I sighed and sat onto the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I forgot to clarify that in this story Nate is 20, Shane is 23, Jason is 25, Mitchie is 20 and Caitlyn is 19. Sorry for not telling you that at the start. I'm not sure why I didn't. Thanks for all the support with this story. **

**Caitlyn's POV.**

We climbed into Shane's car and he start driving back to Mitchie's house.

"Is Nate ok?" Mitchie asked me.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

"Cait did anything happen when we where gone?"

"Um no?" I said it more like a question than anything else.

"Cait! What happened!?" Mitchie demanded. I noticed Shane look in the mirror at me and I quickly looked at him. Mitchie noticed and sighed while she turned around in her seat.

I played with my hands trying to avoid eye contact.

"Mitch, do I have to tell you? I messed up and now I'm sure Nate hates me.""You will tell me later Cait.""Fine." I sighed in defeat. Shane pulled up outside Mitchie's and I climbed out leaving them to say goodbye. I walked up and pulled my key's out. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Caitlyn." Connie smiled.

"Hi Connie." I sighed sitting onto a stool and putting my head into my hands.

"What's wrong honey?" Connie asked rubbing my back.

"It's nothing."

"It must be something if it's beating you up like this.""Ok spill Geller." Mitchie said coming in and sitting beside me.

"Michelle! Do not demand this from Caitlyn! If she doesn't want to tell don't force her."

"Thanks Connie, but she has to know."Connie nodded and sat on a stool beside me.

"Ok so what happened?" Mitchie asked. "Well, I was sitting on the couch with Nate and we where watching Finding Nemo when he asked my why my mom let me move here so easily. I told him why but start crying. I reached up to whip my tears away when Nate grabbed my hand and entwined it, he whipped away my tears with his other hand and left his hand resting on my cheek. I got nervous that I would do something stupid and something he wouldn't like so I told him we needed to go check on Jason. After I said that his hands dropped and he looked quite upset.""Caitlyn you are so blind!" Mitchie sighed frustrated.

"What!"

"He was trying to tell you that he liked you without having to say it to you face but now he thinks you shot him down and don't like him." Mitchie sighed again.

"Mitchie stop being stupid there's no way Nate like's me. Tell her Connie." I turned to look at Connie.

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry but I have to agree with Nate. I've been watching the two of you. He does like you and we all know you like him.""Where have you been watching us?" I asked confused we had only been in the house twice with Connie that cant be what she's talking about.

"Well at camp, when Nate and Jason came to perform throughout the day I seen him looking at you. At lunch and dinner then the next day at breakfast and lunch again. Caitlyn that boy has falling for you and I think you should tell him you feel the same."

"Connie, I cant. What if you two are wrong? It might ruin everything." I looked between the two. "I've had a lot of experience with guys Caitlyn. I know he likes you. You should just tell him how you feel."

"But I don't wanna mess anything us." I sighed and put my head into my hands again. "I'm sorry then but this is just something you have to figure out yourself. Now girls dinner is ready in ten minutes."

* * *

Later that night I was lying on my bed thinking about Nate. I had a Connect Three poster on the wall across from me. I was going crazy since I was lying there talking to a poster.

"Should I just tell you how I really feel?"

"No that would ruin everything but it would also make me very happy and possible you too."

"Uh, why is everything so confusing?"

I flicked my lamp off and rolled over to go asleep.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up Nate was standing at my door.

"God, Nate you gave me a fright.""Sorry. We need to get going."

"Ok. I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok." he left and I jumped up. I got dressed into a pair of grey skinny jeans, white, red and yellow t-shirt, a green hoodie and my converse. I brushed my hair then ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth than ran down stairs.

"You ready?" Nate asked standing up. He had been sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. I nodded and we left. Shane was sitting in the drivers seat with Jason beside him. Nate climbed into the back and I climbed in after him.

"Is Mitchie not coming?" I asked.

"No she's coming down in a few minutes she said she needs more time to get ready and have breakfast." Shane said.

"Oh ok."

We pulled into the car park of the recording studio and climbed out. When we walked in there where tons of people running around doing different things. Shane lead the way to the recording studio. John was already in there sitting on a seat behind all the equipment. I took a seat beside him then the guys went into the recording studio.

"Ok Caitlyn do what ever you want. I'm only here to assist." I nodded and hit record. I sat back into the chair and looked in at them. Nate start singing he stared into my eye's. I looked deep into his chocolate brown eye's and could see something in them. I wasn't sure at first but soon I figured out it was as if he was begging me to realise he liked me as much as I liked him.

It didn't take long for the guys to be finished the song. I stopped it then hit record again. They knew the drill so waited as I done this.

"Ok and start." I said before hitting play. After I hit it they start singing again. This time I looked at Jason and Shane. Their eye's peered into my and it was as if they where begging me too. Maybe it's just what they do when they sing. But what if their begging me to help their brother. I don't know. All I knew at that moment was that I was really confused.

"And cut." John said hitting the stop button. They guys came out and stood around me.

"Guy's I need to talk to you outside."

John got up and left the room with the guys. I put the big earphone's on and start fixing the songs. I fixed the pitch and the instruments in the background. I added more and made the guitars quieter so you could hear Nate's low voice clearer. I heard a clicking noise behind me but didn't take any notice. I could see someone sit onto the couch on the other side of the room. I could see the curls and a guitar gripped in his hand. I knew it was Nate right away. He start strumming lightly on the guitar. I finished one song then moved onto the other.

I done much the same things then pulled my headphone's off. I placed them onto the table then looked around at Nate. I smiled lightly at him then he got up. He crossed the room and sat in the chair John was sitting in.

"John wanted me to ask you" Nate started. "he want's to know if you will be in the music videos?" Nate asked.

"He want's me in them?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah he think's you'd be the perfect girl. Mitchie will be in it too then some other girl I don't know who yet.""Um sure.""Great. I'll just go tell him." he got up and left without saying anything else to me.

I sat there alone for a few minutes before Jason came in and told me John wanted me in his office. I got up and followed Jason to John's office. He opened the door and let me in then left. Nate was sitting on one of the chair's and I sat in another beside him.

"Ok so I want you to be Nate's partner in the music video." John said to me. I looked sideways at Nate. He had a blank expression on and looked straight forward. I looked back at John and nodded.

"Mitchie will be with Shane, which is obvious, then I have another girl called Amanda to be with Jason. But Caitlyn you will be the main girl?" "M-me?" I stuttered. I saw Nate smiled slightly when I stuttered.

"Yes. I trust you for the part since I know when your asked to do something you do it and don't mess about." I nodded and he smiled.

"I want you at the studio tomorrow morning at eight o clock. Nate will tell you how to get there." I nodded and got up with Nate.

We thanked him then left.

"You want a lift tomorrow?" he asked. "Will everyone fit?" I asked.

"Me and you go in earlier to shoot some scenes we have alone.""Oh. Then um sure."

"I'll be there at seven thirty, we can grab some breakfast first." I nodded and we walked into the main room. Shane, Jason and Mitchie where sitting in there waiting on us.

"Let's go get some lunch." Shane said standing up. We walked out to the car and Mitchie climbed into the front with Shane. I sat in the back in between Nate and Jason. I can say the back was quite funny with Jason.

When we got to Waffle Word we got a table straight away. Lets say Shane knows how to work his charm. Lunch was going to be funny.

**Hey guy's. Sorry for the sucky chapter. I wont be able to undate a lot this week due to exams. The next day I will update is either Wednesday or the weekend but I will try my best to update on Wednesday. Thanks guys. Don't forget to review it always make's me happy. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. So I got today off since I hadn't any exams. I taught I would be nice and post a chapter. **

The next morning I woke up early to go to the studio to do the music video. I got dressed then ran downstairs to get my hoodie. I got a fright when I saw Nate sitting at the island reading a magazine Mitchie was reading the day before.

"What are you doing here already?" I asked putting on my hoodie.

"Oh I got here a few minutes ago and Connie told me to come in when she was leaving for work."

"Oh right.""You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." he jumped off the stool and we left. I climbed into the passenger seat of his BMW while he jumped into the drivers.

"Wanna go to the Waffle House for breakfast?" Nate asked.

"Sure."

He pulled out of the driveway and down the long road. Around the corner then into the Waffle House parking lot. When I got out I walked straight up to the door. It looked like it was still closed. I read the times and looked at Nate.

"This place doesn't open till 8." I sighed.

"It's ok. I called before their letting us in earlier." he opened the door and walked in holding it open for me. We walked over to a table and sat down. I sat across from Nate and picked up my menu.

"I'm getting a chocolate chip pancake." Nate smiled.

"I think I'll just get toast."

"That's all?"

"Yeah I'm not to hungry.""Oh ok." the waitress can over and asked for our orders.

"Can I have a chocolate chip pancake?" Nate asked being polite as usual.

"Of course and yourself?" the woman asked turning to me.

"I'll just have toast please.""Ok.""And two bottles of water please." Nate added. The woman nodded and took our menus before walking off.

"You looking forward to today?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous I've never done anything like this before.""You'll be great.""Easy for you to day you've done it before I haven't."

"Caity, trust me. I'll be there with you and I'll help you through it.""Nate you swear it was something so important.""Well it is. If you don't do good our job could be down the drain.""Well thanks for the encouragement.""You know I'm only messing."

The woman came back out and put our food in front of us. When she left Nate reached across the table and took a slice of my toast.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked smirking.

"I think I'm having some toast.""You want toast, you give me some pancake."

"Fine." Nate cut some of his pancake off and put it onto my plate.

"Thank you Nathanial."

"No problem." he smiled his closed lip smile which made my heart melt.

I start eating some toast while Nate ate his pancakes. When I was finished I ate the pancake that Nate gave me.

"Shoot we need to be there soon." Nate said looking at his watch.

"Ok let's go pay." the woman came back over with the bill and Nate handed her the money.

"Nate, I would have paid for my stuff.""No it's fine lets go."

Nate took my hand and we ran outside. We jumped into the car and drove off. When we got to the studio Nate parked then grabbed my hand and we ran in.

"Ah Nate." A man said walking over to us. "And you must be Caitlyn. Nice to meet you. I'm Mark the director.""Nice to meet you mark.""Ok now go get changed. Caitlyn your changing room is down that hall two doors to the left." Mark pointed to a hall and I nodded. "Nate yours is next door to Caitlyn's."

"Thanks Mark." we walked down the long hall and into our separate rooms.

"Miss Geller. I'm Alison." a girl that looked about mid twenties smiled.

"Call me Caitlyn.""Caitlyn, your clothes are in your changing room." she pointed to a room with just a curtain. I smiled and walked over.

"Call me if there are any problems." I opened the bag and saw a simple pair of jeans, a purple and black tank top and purple and white vans. I smiled and pulled them out of the bag. I got changed then went out. "Ah Caitlyn." a man said standing in front of a big mirror.

"Hi." I smiled.

"I'm Pierre. I'm your stylist. Take a seat here and I get your hair and make-up done." I walked over and sat in a big seat.

"It is easier that your hair is curly this will only take a few minutes." he brushed through my hair and then done some other things. When he finished with that he turned my chair around to face him. He pulled out some make-up and told me to close my eye's. I did as he asked and sat there while he got me ready.

"Voila." he said once he was finished. He spun the chair around to face the mirror and I opened my eye's. My hair was left in its curls but I had a quiff at the front. I hadn't got much make-up on. Just some foundation and purple eye shadow and lip gloss.

"Thank you Pierre that is great." I smiled at him. "Thank you Caitlyn." he smiled at me then left the room.

"Cait you - whoa." Nate said when I turned around and looked at him.

"You look beautiful." he smiled then blushed slightly.

"You look quite spiffy yourself." I smiled. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. He had pushed the jacket sleeves up to his elbows.

"You ready?" he asked. "Yeah." I got up and followed him out to the set. There was a simple set. It was made to look like a school. There where grey lockers and some water fountains.

"Ok Nate, Caitlyn I want you two to just talk about and play around with each other as you walk down this hall." Mark gestured to the set and we nodded.

"Ok take your places." we walked over to the side of the set and waited for our queue.

"Action." Mark called.

We start walking and Nate start talking to me.

"You really shouldn't wear purple.""Why not? Is it because you get so blown away by how I look that you blush?" I smirked.

"No it's a real hideous colour." I smacked his arm lightly.

"Nate!"

"Let me finish. It's a hideous colour but on you it looks great."

"Nate." I sighed.

"Aw your blushing." he laughed. I glared at him then looked down.

"And Cut." Mark yelled. "Great work. Now you need to change again."

I sighed and walked back to the changing room. When I went in there was a long bag hanging on the wall. I zipped it open and gasped.

"Alison!" I called. She came running into the room and stopped in front of me.

"Is everything ok Caitlyn?" she asked.

"Is this my outfit?" I asked pointing to it.

"Yes, your doing the last part of the song."

"Oh ok." she turned on her heels and walked out. I pulled back the curtain and got into my outfit. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I was wearing a long white wedding dress. It faired out at the bottom. At the top there where some sequins and a pink satin part wrapping around it. I smiled at myself one last time then walked out. A smile spread across Pierre's face when he saw me.

"You look beautiful." he smiled before seating me in the chair again. He pulled out my quiff the brushed my hair again. He pulled it up into a bun letting some curls drop down onto my shoulders. He put tons of pins into it to hold the bun together. Then he stuck some pins in with little diamond on the top in to make it look even nicer. He turned the chair around to face him again and whipped the make-up from before off. He put some more foundation on the some mascara on my eyelashes. When he finished he stood back and looked at me. "Perfect."

"Thanks Pierre."

"Oh one last thing." he handed me some pink bracelets and a pink necklace before he left. Nate came in and smiled.

"Ok beautiful is an understatement right now." he smiled. "Thank you, Nate. Could you help me put this on?" I asked holding out the necklace. He came over and took it from me. I turned around and he slipped the necklace on.

"Ready."

"Yeah." I lifted the front of my dress up then walked out with Nate. The set had been changed. It was now a church. There where some empty cubicles and at the top there was a man dressed as a priest flowers all over the place and pink ribbons on the cubicles.

"Ok there will be no people on the cubicles as I will substitute them in. Caitlyn this man will be walking you up the aisle." I nodded and Nate walked up to stand at the priest. I stood beside the man and linked arms with him.

"Oh and I want you to lean in for a kiss at the end and make it look realistic." my eye's widened at this. My breath hitched but I let it all out as the song started. Nate was at the top lip singing the words. When I got up to him he smiled and start singing it out loud. The priest pretended to say the mass while Nate held my hand and stared into my eye's. The priest said you may kiss the bride out loud and I found myself leaning in. Nate did too. His arms went around my waist and mine went around his neck. We stepped closer to each other as our heads went closer. We where so close that I could feel his breath on my lips. I closed my eyes and then Mark yelled cut.

"Guy's the whole scene was perfect except that kiss part. Like this." he pushed us closer so there was no room between us.

"Now guys make it look realistic. No wait forget making it realistic I want you to kiss. Not just a little peck. When your lips touch hold it there until I call cut. Got it?" we nodded and he climbed back onto his directors chair. I could feel Nate's breath get deeper and his heart beat in his chest. I was sure I was the same. I would have to kiss Nate.

"And action." the end on the music started again and we looked back into each other's eyes. We leaned in closer to each other until our lips where a millimetre apart. Nate leaned in to close the gap and our lips brushed against each other.

"Cut." We pulled back and sighed.

"Amazing. I could feel the tension in the air." Mark smiled. That makes two of us.

"Awesome." Shane smiled coming over to us. He smirked at Nate and winked at me. Nate's hands dropped from my waist and I dropped my arm's from around his neck.

"Ok go get changed into the first scene's outfit." Mark ordered. Jason and Shane put their hands on Nate's shoulders and smirked at him while we walked back. I was walking a head of them and I could hear them talking quietly behind me. I walked into my dressing room and closed the door behind me. I sighed and leaned against it.

"Have a hard day?" I heard Mitchie ask.

"Mitch what are you doing in here?"

"This is my dressing room too.""Oh right.""So how was it?""How was what?""Cait! Come on I saw you kiss him.""Mitch we hardly kissed.""Alright come on we need to change." I went back into the changing room and got back into my outfit from the first scene. I walked out and sat on the chair for Pierre. Mitchie was sitting on another chair beside me getting her make-up done by some other guy.

"So how was it?" Mitchie asked.

"How was what?""Come on Cait, we all know you did kiss Nate.""Yes Caitlyn tell us about it." Pierre pressed.

"We hardly kissed. Our lips just brushed against each other.""And how was that?" Mitch asked.

"Amazing." I sighed.

"Oh god Cait just tell him.""No Mitchie. You don't get it.""I do and I think you should just tell him.""Voile." Pierre smiled at me.

"Thanks Pierre."

I got up and Mitchie followed. We walked down the long hall and back to the set. It had been changed again. This time it was a park. There was a drum set and two microphones on the grass and a pathway.

"Ah Caitlyn, Mitchie. This is Amanda." Mark pointed to a girl standing beside him. "Hi." we smiled at her. She timidly smiled back.

"She will be Jason's partner so get to know her. This scene will start in five minutes." we nodded and walked over to some seats.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"23. You?" she asked.

"I'm 20." Mitchie smiled.

"I'm 19."

"Your Nate's partner?" she asked.

"Yeah and Mitchie's Shane's.""Cool. What do we have to do?"

"We don't know really Mark will tell us before we go on."

Speaking of Mark he called us over.

"Ok guy's go get set up." Mark said to the guys. Shane stood behind the microphone, Nate went on the drums and Jason had his guitar on and stood behind the second microphone. There was a microphone at Nate's drums too. "Ok girls. I want you to just walk down this path smiling while the guys sing." we nodded and took our places. Mark put me in the middle with Mitchie to my right and Amanda to my left.

Nate and Jason start playing and I could hear Nate's quiet voice as he sang.

_There she goes again The girl I'm in love with It's cool we're just friends_

It was only that part of the song that this part would be in then it would change to the school scene.

"Ok Caitlyn, Nate over here." Mark called. Nate got up and we walked over to Mark.

"We're going to record you two on IM." he gestured to another set that looked like two bedrooms. One was pink and girly with a desk and a laptop on it. The other one was blue and had guitars and a desk with another laptop on it. We sat down and pulled up IM. Nate started a conversation and Mark start recording. It didn't take long for that scene to be finished.

"Nate get back on the drums where going to do a scene where it zooms onto your face while you sing." Nate went and sat back onto the drums. I watched from the side while he sang.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be Falling in love, just you and me 'til the end of time 'til I'm on her mind It'll happen I've been making lots of plans Like a picket fence and a rose garden I just keep on dreaming But it's cool cause we're just friends_

"Perfect. Now Caitlyn go sit at that desk." I nodded and sat down at a school desk. They had changed the bedroom into a classroom.

I sat down and waited for more commands.

"Lean on your hand and look out the window." I did as he asked and pretended I was daydreaming out the window.

"Awesome. Now with a little bit of computer work that scene will work perfect."

"Nate go take Caitlyn's place and do the same thing."

When I got up I went over to Mitchie. Her and Amanda where sitting talking while having food. "Cait go get some dinner." I looked at my watch and saw it was already eight o clock. I had missed lunch and hadn't even noticed. This day was flying by.

I walked over to the snack bar and took some fries and a burger then I sat with the others.

"Cait, you gonna be famous." Mitchie laughed. "No I'm not." I laughed too.

"No seriously this whole video is about you we're at the church and the school and that scene at the park but that's all.""Your at the school and church?" I asked. "Yeah we done it while you where doing the daydream part.""Oh cool.""Guy's we're finished now." Shane said coming over and sitting down. Jason sat beside me.

"Go get some dinner." when they heard food they jumped up and got some. They came back a few minutes later with burgers and fries. They sat back down then Nate came over.

After we finished the guys dropped us home. I decided to go straight to bed since it had been a long and awesome day.

**Hey guy's. I posted a photo onto my page of what Caitlyn's wedding dress from the music video looks like. Check it out. I couldn't explain it probably its really pretty though. I will try my best to update again on Saturday. Thanks guys. Don't forget to review it always make's me happy. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Here's the chapter I promised. **

I decided to watch some TV before I went asleep. I was lying in bed and turned on the TV. I was flicking through the channels when something caught my eye. I turned it back and noticed there was a photo of me on the screen.

"_We all know about Mitchie Torres, Shane Grey's new girlfriend, right? Well this is her best friend Caitlyn Geller who also went to Camp Rock with the two. Is it that Caitlyn has something going on with Nate Grey? Our sources tell us that early this morning Nate and Caitlyn where having breakfast together in Waffle House. When they left Nate was holding her hand as they ran out to his car." _a photo of me and Nate running to his car hand in hand came up _"Where the two trying to get away fast before anyone saw? Everyone's waiting eagerly to see if the youngest Grey is taken." _How did they get these photo's and why where they up already it only happened this-morning. The door burst open and Mitchie came in.

"Did you see it?" she asked.

"What me and Nate on TV? Yes I saw it what will I do?"

"I'll ring Shane now."

"Hello? Shane?"

"Yes I saw it! What are we going to do?" we? I thought.

"Ok. Caitlyn Nate wants to talk to you." Mitchie sat on my bed and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Cait. I'm sorry I'll sort all this out."

"It's ok Nate you didn't ask for any of this."

"I know Caity but I will sort it out don't worry."

"Ok Nate."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Nate." I hung up the phone and gave it back to Mitchie.

"So?" she asked.

"Nate said he's going to sort it all out."

"Ok night Cait.""Night Mitch." I hugged Mitchie before she left. I didn't want to see any more on TV so I turned it off and went asleep.

The next morning when I woke up Mitchie was gone to the jim for her workout. I put on my sweat pants and a tank top then went downstairs to have breakfast. Nate was sitting at the island having some cereal.

"You should just move in here, you're here every morning." I said when I came in.

"Connie lets me in every morning. Cereal?" he smiled.

"Sure." he poured out some cereal then put milk in. I took a seat beside him and he passed it to me. "Thanks."

"What do you wanna do today?" Nate asked.

"We could just hang out here. Mitchie's going shopping with Shane so no one's here. Call Jase and get him to come over."

"He's already here."

"Really? Where?"

"In the living room."

"He's very quite lets see if he's ok." we got up and walked into the living room. Jason was curled up into a little ball on the sofa asleep.

"Well I guess he's out for a while." I laughed.

"Yeah when Jase is tired he sleeps for ages."

"Come on lets go upstairs." I lead the way upstairs into a big game room Mitchie had. There was a ping-pong table, a snooker table, a flat screen on the wall, a Wii, a xBox and a huge bean bag seat.

"Whoa I love ping-pong." Nate grabbed a battle and start messing with it.

"Really? I cant play."

"Come on I'll teach you." he put the battle down and pushed the ping-pong table against the wall so there was only one free end.

"How are you meant to teach me it you cant stand over there?" I asked.

"Come on trust me." I walked over to him and took a battle. He stood behind me and put one hand over mine on the battle and the other rested on my waist. He put his head on my shoulder and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Ok pick up the ball and throw it into the air but not too high." I done as he said and picked up the ball. I threw it into the air and then he pushed my hand forward to hit it. I hit the ball and it went across the table and hit the wall bouncing back.

"See, you can play." I could feel him smile beside me.

"Only because you helped me."

"Caity trust me, put your mind to it and you can do it." I turned my head to look at him put just when I did he was about to kiss my cheek. Our lips locked and I could feel the blush on my face. We pulled back and Nate dropped his hold on me. I pulled out of his grip and dropped the battle. I ran out of the room and meet Mitchie outside.

"Hey Cait." she smiled. I just ran past her and into my room. I ran to the bed and lay down on it. I buried my face in my pillow. Why did I have to look at him right then? Why? I just ruined everything. I turned over on my bed and looked at the poster.

"If I had of just told you that I liked you I bet this wouldn't have happened." I sighed.

"You know talking to posters is the first sign of madness." I turned my head so fast I could have broke my neck. Nate was leaning against the door frame with a crocked smile on his face that didn't reach his eye's.

He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. I sat up probable and looked down at my hands.

**Nate's POV**

I was going to kiss her cheek to reassure her that she could do it. I leaned in slowly then when I was about to kiss her cheek she turned her head and I ended up kissing her. I was so shocked I couldn't move. She pulled away and I loosened my grip on her waist and hand. She pulled away and ran out of the room. I could see tears forming in her eye's as she left and I knew this was all my fault.

"What's wrong with Cait?" Mitchie asked walking in.

"Nothing." I said sitting on the beanbag and putting my head into my hands. Why did I have to try kiss her? I needed to get closer to her then when I did I ruined it.

"Nate!" Mitchie sat down beside me and put her hand onto my shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I went to kiss her cheek and she turned her head so I end up kissing her."

"What's the big deal?"

"She didn't want it. She doesn't like me that way."

"Nate, I think it's time you tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That you like her."

"Shane!" I sighed.

"Shane never said anything I knew myself. Now go." She pulled me into a hug then I got up. I walked down the hall to her room. The door was open and she was lying on her bed.

""If I had of just told you that I liked you I bet this wouldn't have happened." she sighed.

"You know talking to posters is the first sign of madness." she turned her head so fast I swear she could have broke her neck. I was leaning against the door frame with a crocked smile on my face that didn't reach my eye's.

I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. she sat up probable and looked down at her hands. I put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Caity, the first time I set eye's on you I immediately liked you. But as we spent time together getting to know each other it has growing. If I had of just told you ages ago instead of being scared about it then none of this would have happened."

"Nate, I've like you too a long time, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"How 'bout this?" I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips where so soft against mine. At first she didn't react but soon she kissed me back. Her arms went around my neck while I put my hand on her waist as the other was still holding her chin up. When we pulled back for air I rested my head against hers.

"I love you Caity."

"I love you too, Nate. Wait does this mean we're dating?"

"Well, only if you want too."

"Of course Nate." she pecked my lips lightly and smiled at me. How could I be so lucky to have her?

"Come on lets go downstairs." she smiled getting up. I got up beside her and took her hand. We walked down and into the living room.

"Oh, did you finally tell her?" Jason said bouncing in his seat. I guess Shane woke him.

Mitchie smiled at me from across the room and Shane held up his thumb to show he was happy for me.

"Yes Jason." I sat down on the couch beside him and Caitlyn sat beside me.

I took the remote from his hand and turned on the TV. I put the music channel on and music start blaring from the speakers.

"Well we're going shopping. Jase wanna come?" Shane asked standing up.

"Yeah." Jason and Mitchie got up and left, before they left Mitchie smiled at us and Shane winked at me. I glared at him and then I heard the door close as they left.

"Do you think we could go to the park?" Caitlyn asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah if you want."

"Paparazzi?"

"They might be there but just ignore them.""Do you think we should tell them about our relationship?"

"Well, if we do we will be stalked by paparazzi and if we don't we cant be ourselves in public."

"Uh, this is so confusing."

"Whatever we do it will be fine." I said pulling her into me.

"How about we just be ourselves in public and if they find out we just ignore them?"

"Perfect. Come on lets go." I took her hand and pulled her up.

Caitlyn grabbed her keys and we walked down the road to the park. When we got there not many people where there. We ran to the playground and acted like children. Caitlyn got onto the swings and I pushed her. Then I climbed onto the huge climbing frame. I climbed straight to the top where I could see the whole park.

"Nate please come back down." Caitlyn begged.

"Come get me." I smirked.

"I'm scared of heights."

"Come on baby, I wont let anything happen you."

"Fine." she start climbing up slowly until she got to the top. I smiled at her and she looked at me. I could see all her fear in her eye's.

"Your fine." I smiled.

"I feel like I'm going to fall backwards."

I climbed around to her side and stood behind her. She was gripping onto the rope so tight it would snap if she held it any tighter. I stepped up onto the rope she was on and put my arms around her.

"See your fine I wont let anything happen and if we fall your going to land on me." I laughed.

"Nate! That's not funny!" she hit my arm lightly and I smiled at her. I put my chin on top of her head and kissed her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled.

Today I would just enjoy the time I had with her since she had school next week and we had to promote for the new album I wouldn't see her much.

**Hey guy's. This chapter is dedicated to Kevin and Danielle on their wedding day. Love you Kenielle! Thanks guys. Don't forget to review it always make's me happy. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Here's the chapter I promised. I wrote this chapter a while back as I did with some of my chapters but I needed to proof read it and edit it. I am finally finished with my exam's and am on christmas break which means there will be a new chapter more frequently. **

I was lying in my bed with Nate watching TV. Him, Shane and Jason had come over early this-morning don't ask why but they did. Mitchie and I where still in bed when they got there and Connie let them in just like she let Nate in every morning. Shane had gone straight up to Mitchie and Nate came up to me. I was still asleep when he got here but he climbed in beside me. He was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and had brought a change on clothes in his bag.

Not long later Mitchie came in.

"Um Cait can you help me make breakfast?" she asked. I climbed over Nate and walked out with her. I saw Shane and Jason go into Nate and we walked downstairs.

"Ok so did Nate wake you up too?." Mitch sighed.

"Yeah." I smiled at her.

"Me too Shane just jumped in beside me." she shuck her head probable remembering it. We where in the kitchen now.

"Ah well. Let's make breakfast I'm hungry."

"Ah who cares lets just make cereal for everyone." I nodded and we pulled out 5 bowls. I poured cereal in each of them and Mitch went to get the milk.

"Cait will you go get the guys?"

"Sure." I ran upstairs and into my room.

"Guys breakfast."

"Ok let's go." Shane said getting up.

Nate came and took my hand and we walked downstairs.

"Aw Mitch just cereal?"

"Deal with it."

"Shane stop being a pain." Nate said grabbing a bowl. I took one and we went to sit at the table in the same seats we always sat in.

"So how was last night at the park?" Shane smiled at me.

"Shane!" Nate growled at him.

"What just wanted to have a conversation with her."

"Well talk about something else."

"Fine. What do you guys wanna do today?"

"Um I would say shopping but you guys would be spotted."

"No we can go. We just wear hats and glasses." Jason smiled.

"Ok well there's a mall down the road we can go to."

"Ok let's go get ready then we can leave." we all nodded and headed upstairs. Nate and I went into my room. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I put on my skirt, white top and braces. I quickly done my hair and went out Nate was in his jeans and didn't have any top on. I walked over to him and put my hands on his chest. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me.

"Come on stop kissing and get ready." Shane said looking in.

I pulled away and Nate put his top on. I put on my knee high socks and my red converse. Nate pulled on his converse and we went downstairs.

Nate, Shane and Jason put on baseball caps and sunglasses.

"Ok who's driving?" I asked.

"Me, Shane and Mitchie can take the SUV." Jason said.

"And we have my car." we pilled out of the house and into the cars.

Nate was driving mine much to my protest. A few minutes later we where parked in the mall car park. We got out and Nate took my hand, we walked into the mall to meet the others. Shane had his arm around Mitchie's waist and Jason was in a game shop not to far away.

"What do you wanna do?" Shane asked when we got over to them.

"Do you wanna go do our own thing?" I asked.

"I'm with Mitchie and Shane." Jason shouted coming over to us.

"Shh. Jase be quiet we don't want to be spotted." Nate said hitting Jason across the head.

"Ok let's go Nate." I said taking his hand and pulling him along.

"Where do you wanna go?" he said as we walked around the mall.

"How about HMV?"

"Sure." he put his arm around my waist and we walked down to HMV.

When we got in I went to the Connect Three section.

"Are you serious?" Nate asked looking at me.

"Yeah have you seen Shane Grey lately he's so hot." I said smiling.

"Very funny."

"But don't get me started on Nate! There aren't even words to describe how hot he is." he smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

"Ok now let's go to the headphone's I need some new one's." he took my hand and we walked over to the headphone's.

I picked up a pair of big headphone's and looked at them.

"I'm going over to look at some games." Nate said. He walked off while I searched through some different headphones. I finally decided on a pair and went to find Nate. He was just coming over to find me. He had a game in his hand and I took it from him. 'Disney Sing It High School Musical 3'.

"What's this?" I laughed.

"We should so play it later." I laughed and we went to pay. When we finished we went to Hollister. My phone start ringing and I pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Cait. We gotta go someone spotted Shane and Jason and they figured that Nate was around somewhere and they all ran off to look for him."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Ok we're leaving now." I grabbed Nate's hand and start running from the shop while I put my phone away.

"What's going on?" Nate asked as we ran. When we jumped into the car I start telling him.

"Some fans spotted Shane and Jason and came to look for you." he nodded and start driving home. When we got there the other's still weren't there. I rang Mitchie to see where they where.

"Mitch where are you?"

"Shane wanted some lunch so we're in a restaurant we didn't think you guys would want to come but if you do just come down."

"No it's ok?"

"Do you want me to bring some McDonalds home?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok see you later.""Bye." I hung up and smiled at Nate.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Gone for lunch. Their gonna bring some McDonalds home for us."

"Great." he said with a crocked smiled. He pushed me against the wall and began kissing me.

"Nate!" I giggled.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"What if the others come home?"

"What are they gonna do?" he laughed. I smiled and pulled his baseball cap of. I put it on and smiled. He put his hands on the wall either side of my face his face was inches from mine and I could feel his breath on my neck.

I slid down the wall and ducked from under his arms. I smiled and walked off to the kitchen. I could feel his eye's on me and then he start to follow. He put his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"It was a lot better having no one home." he smiled.

"True." I smiled.

"Oh lets play Sing It."

"Race you." I slipped from his arms and ran to the living room. I turned on the TV and Wii then plugged in two Microphone's. Nate came in and handed me the game I quickly put it in and we picked a song.

"Let's sing Just Wanna Be With You." Nate sang. I clicked it and the music started. I watched him as he sang and joined in on my lines. We start dancing around the room singing together. Nate had his arm around me as we sang and danced.

When the song was nearly finished we had our foreheads touching and singing it to each other.

"Amazing!" Shane clapped from the door.

"When did you get back." I asked.

"Half way through this song."

"Cait sing one with me." Jason said running in and taking the Microphone from Nate.

"Ok you pick." he looked through the songs and finally decided on I Want It All.

"Oh that was great." Shane laughed when it was finished. I handed him the Microphone and he picked Right Here, Right Now for him and Jason. I laughed at his choice and sat down with Nate to eat my McDonalds.

The day passed fast. We couldn't leave the house since some paparazzi found out Connect Three where at Mitchie's house and had set up camp outside the house.

We played the game for the whole day and when Mitchie's parents got home they made us some dinner and we all sat down at the table to eat. We talked about what we had planned for the next week which isn't much may I add.

"Mom could the guys stay here tonight since they cant leave.""Sure." Connie smiled.

"Same as before?" Mitchie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mitchie I think your pushing it now." Steve said. Mitchie shot me a look from across the table.

"Dad, please can it be the same as last time?" I begged. I always got to Steve when I called him dad.

"Fine." he sighed. Me and Mitchie high fived under the table and Nate and Shane shuck their heads at us.

After dinner we where all sitting in the living room watching TV. Steve, Connie and Jason where sitting on the couch, Nate was leaning against it with his legs open and me in between them with my head on his chest. Shane and Mitchie where lying on the ground beside each other and we where all just relaxing.

"Ok kids where going to bed. No funny business." Steve said.

I stood up with Mitchie and we hugged them goodnight.

"I promise nothing will happen dad." I smiled then kissed his cheek.

"Night guys." Connie smiled as they left.

I lay back down on Nate and Shane start laughing.

"Cait, how do you have him wrapped around his finger and not Mitchie?" Shane laughed.

"Yeah how is it you?" Nate asked.

"I've been getting all the attention from him from years and now its Cait's turn well not totally she just gets he by calling him dad if I call him daddy or give him my puppy dog eye's I can get anything." Mitchie smiled.

"Your spoiled." Nate laughed.

"You get used to it." we laughed.

"Oh who wants ice-cream?" I asked jumping up.

"Me!" Jason jumped up too and stood beside me.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Cait, it's like eleven thirty." Mitchie said.

"Point being? I want ice-cream."

"Ok then I'm good." she laughed.

"Me too." Shane agreed.

"Me too but Jase sit down I'll get yours." Nate said getting up.

"Ok." Jase jumped onto the couch and smiled at us. We walked into the kitchen and I went to the freezer. I pulled out some cookie dough ice-cream and Nate got two bowls. I took out some spoons and start putting some ice-cream into the bowls. Nate stood behind me with his hands on my hips.

"Here take this." I said handing his Jason's bowl. He took it from me while I put the ice-cream back then grabbed my own bowl. Nate gave Jason's his then we sat back onto the floor the way we where before.

I was just about to put the spoon into my mouth when Nate grabbed my hand and put it into his own mouth.

"Hey! I was about to eat that." I complained looking at an empty spoon.

"Ha good one Nate." Shane laughed banging the floor.

"Oh let's see if the paparazzi are still there." Mitchie said ignoring us. We all got up and walked over to the window. Shane pulled the curtain across a little bit and we peaked out. There where people lying on the lawn in sleeping bags but when they seen the curtain open they jumped up and lights start flashing in.

Shane quickly shut them again and looked at us shocked.

"Ok we might be here a bit longer then that." Mitchie looked at me and we smiled.

"We don't have a problem with that." we said at the same time.

"No but you parents might, your dad doesn't look happy to have us here tonight." Shane said.

"Oh he's just upset his little girls growing up and doesn't need him as much anymore." Mitchie waved her hand as if it was no big deal.

"You sure." Nate asked me.

"I promise." I walked out to the kitchen and put my bowl away.

"Let's go to bed." Mitchie said when we went in.

"I don't wanna sleep down here what if they look in at me?" Jason said.

"Jase don't worry there's curtains." Shane laughed.

"Oh right." I hugged him goodnight and we went upstairs. I hugged Mitchie and Shane and then we went into our room. Once we where inside Nate pulled me over to him and kissed me.

"Do you think Steve would mind if you slept in my bed?" I asked smirking.

"As much as I would love to say no, I think he would.""Oh come on Nate, be a dear devil." I taunted.

"Fine but if we get caught its your fault.""Ok and we wont get caught, both of them are asleep and they are in work at six tomorrow and how much do you want to bet that Shane is sleeping in Mitchie's bed?""Fine, now go get changed." I grabbed my clothes then went into the bathroom. When I came back out Nate was already lying in my bed. I climbed in beside him. All he had on where his boxers and his t-shirt since all his clothes where at the hotel. He pulled the covers over us and I turned out the lights. He pulled me close to him and I put my head onto his chest. His hand was on my hip, my top rose up a little bit so Nate was drawing circles on my hip with his thumb.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I looked up at him and kissed him.

That night I fell asleep peacefully in Nate's arms, while he hummed a tune under his breath.

I wrote this chapter a while back as I did with some of my chapters but I needed to proof read it and edit it. I am finally finished with my exam's and am on christmas break which means there will be a new chapter more frequently.

**Like? Hate? Awesome? Awful? **

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I wanted to get a new chapter up before Christmas. I made this one extra long as a Christmas present (: and also because I'm spending some time with my family and friends for the next few days and wont have time to upload. The next time I will upload will be either Monday or Tuesday. Have a great Christmas.**

The next morning when I woke up Nate was still asleep. His arm was stretched out and I was lying on his muscle. His other hand was resting on my waist. His chest was raising slowly with his even breathing. I looked up at him to see he was still asleep. His mouth was slightly ajar and his curls where covering his left eye. I smiled to myself. I felt something digging into my leg and looked down to see that Nate must have had a good dream, if you know what I mean.

"Boo." he said opening his eyes.

"Nate! You gave me a fright."

"Sorry baby, but you shouldn't watch someone sleep.""Well you weren't sleeping where you?""Ok you've got a point."

"Have a nice dream?" I smirked.

He looked down and blushed. I put my hand onto his cheek and smiled.

"It's ok.""Well, if it makes it any better it was all about you." now it was my turn to blush.

He slid his hand from my waist to my lower back. He pulled me closer to him and lowered his head. I quickly covered my mouth.

"Morning breath." I said from behind my hand.

"I don't care." he pulled my hand away then leaned in and kissed me. He rolled us over so that I was lying on top of him. Our lips moved together like a dance then he's tongue slid across my bottom lip. I opened my lips and let him have his wish. Our tongues moved together in a dance. We pulled back for air and I rested my head on his chest. He put his hand on my lower back and pushed my top up slightly and start circling his thumb on it.

I looked up at him and kissed his neck just under his jaw which caused a moan to come from his lips. I smiled to myself and quickly kissed his lips before putting my head back onto his chest.

I rolled off of him and picked up the TV remote and turned on the TV.

_Today's story. Is there such thing as a Natlyn? A source sent us photo's of the two quite close a few days ago in a park not far from Mitchie Torres' house. _

A photo of me on the swing and Nate pushing me came up on screen.

_Is it that they are 'Just Friends' like the song Nate wrote or has that turned into something much more? Photographers where camping outside Mitchie's house last night when the guys went in and they still haven't left the house. Late last night the curtain opened and we got photo's of them all together. Notice that Caitlyn is standing there with a bowl in her hands just like Jason does but there's a hand on her waist and Nate is standing behind her. Could this be his hand or Shane's whose beside her? Whose ever hand that is we will have more information later. _

I looked at the photo once more before turning the TV off. I couldn't get the image from my head. Mitch was one side of the curtain and Shane was the other side with me beside him and Nate behind me. Jason was across from us not even noticing all the flashing lights and concentration on his ice-cream.

"This is getting worse." Nate sighed.

"Nate, we knew this would happen. Maybe we should stop being a couple outside and hide it from everyone until we're ready to come out with it.""I agree, it might be better.""Yeah."

"Hey guys did you see it?" Shane asked coming in.

"Yeah." Nate sighed.

"What are you gonna do?""We're going to keep it from everyone and stop everyone from finding out." I said.

"Ok Mitchie's making breakfast."

"We'll be down in a few minutes."I called.

"Cant we just stay here I'm tired." Nate complained.

"Your still tired?" I asked.

"Yeah I didn't go asleep right away last night."

"What where you doing?"

"Nothing.""Natey, please tell me?""Fine I was watching you sleep.""Aw that's so cute. And you told me not to watch someone when they sleep.""Anyway… Natey?""Yep you call me Caity, I call you Natey.""I think I can compromise with that."

"Will you please come down?" I pouted.

"Fine." he pulled the covers and climbed out and I followed.

I walked over to my press and pulled out some sweat pants and a purple t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and got changed into them. When I came back out Nate was in the sweat pants that he was wearing the day before and a new white t-shirt.

I took his hand and we walked down stairs. We grabbed two bowls and went into the living room. Shane, Mitchie and Jason where sitting on the couch so me and Nate sat on the floor. We where watching some music videos on TRL.

"Oh I wonder if their still out there." Jason jumped from the couch and ran over to the window. Instead of opening it a little bit he pulled it wide open letting all the photographers peer in the window and take photo's. Shane jumped off the chair and ran over to the curtain and closed it.

"Jason you idiot you should have only peaked out." Shane said.

"But then I wouldn't have been able to see, gosh Shane."

"Hey Mitchie you think you guys could come over to the hotel?" Shane asked ignoring Jason.

"Yeah.""We need to change. I'd bring some spear clothes just in case." he told us we nodded then headed upstairs.

I grabbed a bag and put some jeans, a shirt and converse into it and my brush and toothbrush. When I finished I went into Mitchie's room. She was putting some things into her bag.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go." we put our bags over our shoulders then grabbed the guys bags and went down. "The security guards are coming to get us out." Shane said.

"Alright, here's your bag." I said handing Nate his bag.

"Thanks." he kissed me lightly then there was a knock on the door.

"Shane, its security all of you come on out." A man with a deep voice called. We grabbed our bags then headed out the door. Lights start flashing and I tried to cover my face with my hands. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me into them. Once my head reached their chest I knew it was Nate.

"Cait I need you to get in." I tried to but I couldn't move.

"Shane, help me." I felt arms wrap around my waist and my feet left the ground. Once I was set down I was sitting on the chair. Shane climbed in and sat beside Mitchie then Nate climbed in beside me.

"Caity, baby are you ok?" Nate asked. I looked at him and I could see the worry in his eye's. I couldn't find my voice so I buried my head in his chest. His hand slid up and down my back trying to comfort me.

"Caity we have to get back out and there are more photographers here." I looked up at him and I could see my own worry in his eye's.

"Jase can you take Caitlyn out?" Nate asked.

"Sure. Come here Cait." I climbed across the seat and sat beside Jason. Nate took our bags and climbed out of the car. Shane and Mitchie followed.

"You ok Cait?" Jason asked. I nodded and he smiled at me. He climbed out then helped me out. I could see Nate standing in the hotel waiting on us. I gripped onto Jason's arm and he put the other one around me as we walked in. Once we got in we walked to the elevator out of sight from the photographers Nate dropped the bags and pulled me into his arms.

**Nate's POV**

I watched as Caity gripped onto Jason looking petrified. I wanted to hold her in my arms but I knew I couldn't. Once she got inside we all hurried to the elevators to be out of view of the photographers. When we got there I dropped the bags onto the ground and Caitlyn ran into my arms. I held her tightly against me as she buried her head into my chest. I put my head into her hair. The elevator dinged telling us it was here. Caitlyn wouldn't move so Shane and Jason picked up our bags. I lifted her us and she wrapped her legs around my waist and put her head onto my shoulder.

When we got into the room they put all the bags onto the floor.

"Guy's we'll be in my room." I told them and they nodded understanding Caitlyn was frightened. I walked into my room and kicked the door behind me. I walked over to the bed and set Caitlyn down. I walked around the other side and lay down beside her. Once I did she grabbed onto me and put her head onto my chest. I put my arm around her and start quietly singing 'Just Friends' to try calm her down.

"Nate thank you." she whispered a while later.

"Anything for you baby."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have freaked out." she said looking up at me. I pulled her on top of me and pulled her face closer to mine.

"Don't apologise I know its scary when they crowd in on you like that and your not used to it.""Nate what would I do with out you?""Let's not find out." I said and kissed her.

"I love you.""I love you too Caity."

"Nate time for your needle." Shane called.

"Stupid needle." I muttered. Caitlyn climbed off me and we walked out.

"You alright?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah thanks guys."

"No problem." Shane smiled "Now needle." Shane said handing me the case. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Caitlyn came and set beside me. I took the needle out and pulled my t-shirt up. I done and I saw Caitlyn flinch. I start to laugh as I pulled it out.

"Don't like needles?" I laughed.

"No I hate them.""You get used to it.""Nate play 'A Little Bit Longer' for us." Mitchie asked sitting beside me.

"Yeah Nate please?" Caitlyn asked.

"Fine." I walked over to the big grand piano that was at the other side of the room. I sat down and Caitlyn sat beside me while everyone else gathered around it. I start singing and I could hear Shane and Jason quietly singing along.

I finished the songs tears where rolling down her face and I whipped them away.

"Don't cry." I whispered to her. Another one dropped and I kissed it away. "That song is so sad.""Caity its not it's just telling everyone to be grateful of what they have or they'll miss it when it's gone."

"But I thought it was about your diabetes?"

"It is but it's also about loving things and people you have.""Oh."

"Nate that song is so nice." I looked up and smiled at Mitchie.

"Nate's always good at writing songs easily when they mean something to him, just like 'Just Friends' and 'Can't Have You'." Jason smiled. I shot him a look since I still hadn't told Caitlyn they where about her.

"What are they about?" Caitlyn asked.

"Um you didn't tell her did you?" Jason said.

"Tell me what?"

"I'll just be in my room." he ran out of the room and into his bed room before I killed him with my glares.

"Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'll go order some lunch." Shane said walking off with Mitchie.

"Nate, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong baby." I smiled at her.

"Then what's going on?""I wrote them songs for you, Caity and Jason didn't know I hadn't told you yet.""You wrote them… for _me_?"

"Yeah, when we where friends and I didn't know whether or not you liked me.""Thank you Nate.""Anything for my girl." I smiled at her.

"Nate, Cait, lunch is here." Shane called. We got up and walked over to the table. There was a big plate full of burgers.

"Yum burgers." I said sitting down and grabbing one. I start eating it and I heard Caitlyn laugh beside me. I looked at her to see she was crying she was laughing so much.

"What?" I asked.

"What way are you eating that burger?" she laughed.

"What?" I asked again.

"Nate has always eaten his burgers that way." Shane laughed.

"Why do you eat it in a circle?" She asked me.

"I dunno just do." she shuck her head and start eating her burger. Me, Shane and Jason finished ours and took another one.

"You guys eat a lot." Mitchie said.

"We're growing guys we need our food." Shane said before taking a bite from his burger.

Later that night everyone was off doing different things. Jason was watching TV while Mitchie and Shane where playing guitar in Shane's room.

"Hey Caity wanna come out onto the balcony?" I asked.

"Sure." I pulled the door open and she stepped out. The wind hit us and Caitlyn start shivering. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Uh Nate?" she said. "Yeah baby."

"Look over the edge." I let go of her and walked over to the edge. When I looked over about a thousand people where out there. There where fans with big signs and photographers. The signs where so big that I could read some of them and we where on the sixth floor.

"Shane!" I called.

"Yeah Nate what's- oh gosh its cold.""Yeah what ever look over." he looked over and his mouth dropped.

"We cant have them all standing out there its freezing.""What's going on?" Jason asked coming out. He looked over the edge and looked back at us wide eyed.

"I've got an idea." I said running back inside. I ran into Jason's room and got three microphone's.

"Here put these on." I said handing them to Jason and Shane. They put them on then looked at me. We all walked over to the edge and looked down at everyone.

"Hey guys." I called and they all cheered. The lights start flashing and I looked at Caitlyn she smiled at me to say she was ok.

"Please go home it's freezing out here." Shane called.

"Ok guy's how 'bout we sing one song then you all leave?" I called more cheers where heard and I knew it was a yes. I nodded to Jason and we went to get guitars. Caitlyn and Mitchie held microphone's up to our guitars so everyone could hear them.

"How 'bout 'Just Friends'?" Shane called. Everyone cheered even louder then before and me and Jason start playing. I was watching Caitlyn as I sang. She was kneeling on the ground hold the microphone looking up at me as I sang. People down below would think I was looking at them since it looked like that.

When the song was over they all cheered and I smiled at Caitlyn before taking her hand and helping her up.

"Ok guys now you have to go home as promised. We love you have a great summer." I said waving down at them. Shane and Jason said goodbye to them too then we went inside.

**Caitlyn's POV**

When Nate was finished his song he helped me up then said goodbye to everyone. When we went back inside I went over to my bag to see if I had a hoodie with me. I searched through it then found I had forgot to pack one.

"Shoot, I forgot my sweat shirt." I said standing up.

"Here put this on." Nate walked over to me and handed me one of his sweat shirts.

"Do you not want to wear it?" I asked.

"No I'm fine anyway I've got more."

"Ok." I pulled it on over my head and put my arms through. It was miles to big on me but it fit nicely. I could smell Nate of it meaning he must have worn it recently.

Later that night we where sitting on the couch watching TV. I was sitting beside Nate when the other's came out and tried to sit down. Nate pulled my onto him so I was strangling his lap. Shane done the same with Mitchie and Jason sat happily between us.

"Cait I think we need to go home soon." Mitchie said looking at the time. I pulled out my phone and noticed it was already eight.

"I think your right."

"Let's go check if there's many people out there." Shane said. We jumped up and walked out to the balcony. We walked up to the ledge and peered over it.

"I don't think your going any time soon." Jason said. There where even more people out there then before and the majority of them had cameras in their hands.

"Do you think mom would mind if we stayed here?" I asked.

"Well you can ring I'm not.""Fine." I pulled out my phone and typed in the number.

"Hey mom?" I said once she answered.

"Oh Caitlyn I was starting to get worried about you girls, where are you?" she asked.

"At the guy's hotel. We where just about to come home but theirs tons of people outside. It's crowded paparazzi everywhere and then tons of fans. Do you think we could spend the night here?" I asked.

"Caitlyn." she said sternly.

"Mom please, we where going to come home but we cant get out of here."

"Fine, do you need any clothes?"

"No where fine we have some."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow.""Bye mom." I hung up the phone and put it away.

"Score." I said pulling my arm back.

"I'm guessing your aloud." Jason smirked.

"Well done Jase your getting smarter." Shane said patting his shoulder.

"Shane don't be mean and yes Jason we are aloud stay." Mitchie smiled at him.

"Thank you Mitch."

"No prob Jase."

"Ok can we go inside before I freeze to death." Nate said.

"Way to be dramatic." Mitchie laughed.

"Oh you know I try." Nate laughed putting the back of his hand onto his forehead.

"Let's order dinner." Shane picked up the phone and we all crowded around the menu.

"I want steak." Nate said.

"I want salmon." Jason smiled.

"Steak." Me and Mitchie called. Shane dialled the number.

"Hello can I have three steaks, a salmon and duck to room 703 please?" he asked.

"Ok thank you." he put the phone down then turned to us.

"It will be here in half an hour."

"Wanna watch a movie?" Mitchie asked.

We nodded and sat on the couch the same way as before. Shane picked a movie and I lay I head on Nate's shoulder. His hand was resting on my waist and he leaned his head on mine. The movie started and we all got quiet.

Not long later there was a knock on the door. Mitchie jumped up and answered it. A woman wheeled in a cart with the food then left. We all sat at the table and Shane handed out the food.

Once the food was over we went back to the movie. Not long into it Nate yawned and stretched.

"I'm going to bed, coming Cait?" he asked.

"Sure." he got up and said goodnight to the others.

"No funny business I'm the adult here." Shane said pointing a finger at us.

"Shane I'm 20 and anyway Jason's older than you." Nate sighed.

"Yes but he has the brain of a five year old.""I'm sitting right here." Jason held out his hands.

"Shane I already told you to be nice." me and Nate got bored and went to his room.

I put my bag on the bed and searched through it.

"I'm not having a good day am I?" I said. "What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"I forgot pyjamas."

"Here you can wear these." he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out some shorts and a t-shirt. He brought them over to me and I kissed his cheek before slipping into the bathroom.

I pulled on the shorts and saw they where miles to big on me. I pulled a hair pin from my hair and clipped it onto the shorts to make them smaller. Then I pulled on his t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and laughed the t-shirt was like a dress on me but I didn't mind.

I walked out and Nate was sitting on the bed. He smiled when we saw me in his clothes. I crawled up his bed and sat down beside him. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me. The kiss deepened and he flipped us over so that he was on top of me. One of his hands was on my cheek while the other was on my hip. I tangled my fingers in his hair and his hand moved from my cheek to the back of my neck and up into my hair pulling us closer together. He slipped the hand on my hip to my lower back and pushed us closer then I thought possible. Our bodies where completely touching with no room between us. When we pulled away to catch our breath Nate's head moved onto my shoulder he kissed my collar bone and kissed his way up my neck. His lips came to my ear and he kissed my ear lobe.

"You look hot in my clothes." he whispered into my ear making me shiver. I could feeling his smile as he kissed my neck again causing me to moan. Two could play this game. I kissed under his jaw like I did the night before and I caused a moan from his lips. I kissed down his neck and then worked my way back up. I kissed each of his cheeks then kissed him. I poured as much passion into the kiss as I could and I could tell he was doing the same. Once we pulled away to catch our breath again Nate rolled over and lay beside me. He pulled the covers down and we climbed into the bed. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Do they actually fit you?" he asked pointing to the shorts.

"Nope hair pins are great things." I smiled.

"What?" I pulled back from his arms and pulled his top us slightly so he could see the top of my shorts.

"I see what you mean." he laughed pulling me back into his arms. I put my head on his chest and breathed in his scent. He buried his face in my hair and kissed my head. It never took me long to fall asleep in his arms and tonight was one of the best night's I've ever had.

**Like? Hate? Awesome? Awful? **

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I'm still away with family but I start to write this chapter on my iTouch. I decided I would upload it for you. Have a great New Year.**

The next day I woke up to Nate kissing my neck.

"Nate." I complained.

"We have to get up baby, we have an interview and I wanted to know if you wanted to come or stay at home?"

"I'll come." I smiled.

"You sure? You know I'll have to answer questions about us and then they'll ask your there.""We can say I'm there because Mitchie wanted to go with Shane and I didn't want to be alone.""Ok sounds good, come on we need to get ready for the interview." Nate kissed my cheek lightly then sat up and got out of bed. I got out and went over to my bag. I went into the bathroom and got changed. when I opened the door to come back out Nate ran in to brush his teeth. I ran a brush through my hair then waited for Nate.

"Nate can I have a jumper?" I asked when Nate came back out.

"Sure here you go baby." He cam over with a jumper and gave it to me. After I put it on Nate wrapped his arms around me and lowered his lips to my ear.

"I'm going to have a hard time concentrating on the interview." he whispered then kissed my ear lobe. When he pulled back he took my hand and we left. We all got into the elevator.

"Jase if they ask who's jumper that is on Caitlyn say its yours ok?" Nate asked.

"Sure Nate." Jason smiled.

"Thanks." Nate said.

The doors dinged and Nate kissed me once before I walked over to Jason. He smiled down at me then pushed the door open. I walked out and followed, I walked between Jason and Mitchie as we walked out and I looked at the ground trying to ignore all the people around us trying to pry into our lives. When we got to the car Shane lifted the seat up and I climbed in. when I got in I looked down at my hands. A hand pulled one of mine out and entwined our fingers. I looked up and saw Nate smiling down at me. He pulled our hands up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles.

"I love you." he mouthed to me.

"I love you too." I mouthed back.

"We're here." Jason sang in front of me.

Shane opened the door and climbed out holding Mitchie's hand. Jonas jumped out the pushed the seat up and helped me out. Nate jumped out and we walked in together. When we got in the guys got wired up and they walked on set.

"And this morning we're joined by Connect Three!" Jennifer the host called and the crowd cheered. "So we noticed that Mitchie and Caitlyn came along." She smiled at Nate.

"Yes Mitchie wanted to come to be with Shane and Caitlyn didn't want to be alone so we brother her with us." Nate smiled politely.

"Is Caitlyn anything more than a friend to you?" she asked.

Nate looked over at me quickly then back at Jennifer. "No we're just great friends that's all." "Will anything happen in the future?"

"Well I don't know it's the future no one can control it. Well see in the future if anything happens.""I have to say you and Caitlyn would be very good together. And your name is very cute.""Our _name_?" he asked. I was wondering the same.

"Yes haven't you heard it? You know when people pear up to people and combine their name's yours is Naitlyn.""Really?" Nate laughed I was laughing too. "Oh do I have a name?" Shane asked waving his hand in the air.

"Yes you and Mitchie are Smitchie." the woman smiled.

"Awesome. You hear that Mitchie? We're called Smitchie." Shane called back.

"Yes Shane I heard." Mitchie laughed.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn why don't you two come out here?" the host called. I looked at Mitchie and she smiled. We walked out and the crowd cheered.

Mitchie sat down beside Shane and I sat beside her. I smiled at Nate who I was now sitting beside. I had an itching feeling just wanting Nate to put his arms around me and holding me but I knew I had to stay quite until I was asked something.

"Caitlyn, what are your plans for the next few days?" Jen asked.

"Just hanging out with Mitchie and most likely the guys too and just having fun before me and Mitchie go to school next week."

"What do you want to do when you leave school?" she asked.

"A music producer.""You've already had some practice I've heard?" "Yes, I produced Connect Threes new songs 'Just Friends' and 'Got Me Going Crazy'.""And how was that?""It was great, I spent hours having fun with the guys and then concentrating on music.""And Mitchie, what would you like to do?"

"I've always wanted to be a singer but I don't want the fact that I'm dating Shane get in the way of it.""I've got a video of the two of you singing at Camp Rock, would you mind if I showed it?"

"Not at all." we sat back in our seats as the video played.

"I've also got a video of all of you singing 'We Rock' at Camp Rock." I looked down at my hands when she said this I didn't want to see myself sing and dance.

"Caitlyn I noticed you sang in this." Jen smiled.

"Yes I did.""I didn't know you liked singing.""Yes I like singing and dancing but my favourite is producing.""So would you ever make an album?""Probable not but you never know what could happen."

"Ok guys we will let you watch this." the screen came out and the video played.

"You okay?" Nate whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled at him. I looked up at the screen and watched as Nate played his guitar while watching me dance. I looked up at him to see he had a smirk on his face I looked back and noticed I was looking at him too.

"Well guys that's it from Connect Three, but before they go they're going to play us a song. Here's Connect Three with 'Got Me Going Crazy'.

The got onto the stage and picked up the instruments. Me, Mitchie and Jennifer all got up and danced as they sang. I could feel Nate watching me but I didn't take any notice as it wouldn't look too good if the two of us where steering at each other.

"And that was Connect Three with 'Got Me Going Crazy'. I'll be back after the break thanks guys." the host called. The cameras went off and the guys start to take their guitars off. Men came in and packed all the instruments away. We all went back stage and we got ready to leave.

"Thanks for coming guys." Jen said.

"No problem." Nate smiled. "And thanks for coming on girls.""No thank you for having us on." Mitchie smiled.

We all said goodbye then she left to go back on. I went into the guys dressing room with Nate and he put his arms around me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled up at him.

"You didn't mind answering them questions?""Nope you had the harder ones.""I'm used to it." he laughed.

"Come on we better get going." I pecked his lips then we went out.

"You ready to go yet?" Shane asked.

"Yeah lets go." I smiled.

Shane held the door open for us and flashes start to blind us. I ran out with Jason close behind me. The big SUV pulled up and I jumped in. I sat in and Jason sat beside me. Mitchie sat beside him and Nate and Shane sat in the seats behind us. The car pulled out and Nate leaned forward in his seat. He put his arms around me and I leaned back and put my head on his chest.

"Where are we going now?" Jason asked.

"Mitchie's her mom and dad are home today because there are tons of paparazzi there." Shane said.

"Really?" Mitchie said.

"Yeah she called today when you where asleep."

"Oh right." I closed my eyes as I listened to Nate's heavy breathing on my shoulder. I felt a cold air whip around me and I opened my eyes. When I looked out the window I saw that we where there. I climbed out and hid behind Jason as we walked in.

"Hey girls are you okay?" Connie said hugging us.

"Yeah mom we're ok." Mitchie smiled.

"Hey dad." I said when Connie let go of me. I walked over to him then hugged him.

Nate's phone start ringing and he took it from his pocket.

"I've got to take this." he walked into the kitchen while the rest of us went to the living room to talk. Mom went upstairs to clean up and dad went out back to work on something he was making.

"Do you think their gonna leave?" I asked looking out the window.

"Maybe it will die down when we leave." Shane sighed.

"Leave?" I asked. I knew they would have to leave some time but I didn't think it would be so soon.

"Yeah, when you and Mitchie go back to school we're leaving."

"Really?" I felt the tears build up in my eyes. I looked at Mitchie she didn't look too upset which meant they had talked about it.

"Baby, it's ok." I felt the sofa weigh down as Nate sat beside me. He put his arms around me and I sighed.

"Who was that?" Jason asked.

"Mom." Nate replied.

"Oh, what did she say?" Jason asked.

"We're leaving on a family vacation tonight." what! That meant I would have to leave Nate so much faster.

"Score! Family vacation!" Jason said punching his fist into the air.

"Your leaving tonight?" I asked. The tears start to pour from my eyes and everything became a blur around me. I didn't want to leave Nate I had only got him and now we had to be separated.

"Caity I'll be right back don't cry please?" Nate begged. He kissed my tears away and I nodded. He kissed my head then stood up and walked back into the kitchen. I tried whipping away my tears and soon I felt the sofa weigh down again. I looked up to see Nate smiling down at me.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"I just talked to you dad, your coming with us."

"What? But its your family vacation."

"Yes but when my mom rang me she said she wanted to meet you and Mitchie and to invite you along. I was going to tell you a few minutes ago but I thought I'd save you the trouble and talk to your dad myself."

"Thank you Nate. I love you." I said throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Dad really said yes?" Mitchie asked.

"I did." Steve was standing in the door way smiling at us.

"Why? I mean you hate to see that we're growing up." Mitchie asked.

"Yes but then Nate had the courage of asking me himself and it proves to me that these guys will make sure nothing will happen to you two." Steve smiled.

"Thank you." Shane and Nate stood up and shook dads hand.

"Well what are you waiting on? You girls need to pack and go with the guys for them to pack."

We jumped up and kissed his cheek before running up the stairs. A few minutes later Nate came in and helped me.

"Where's Jason?" I asked.

"Downstairs asking Steve if he knows how to make a birdhouse." Nate laughed. I joined in and the two of us laughed as we packed.

"Ok I'm ready." Nate picked up my suite case and we walked downstairs.

"Guys guess what!" Jason said running out to us.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Steve said when we get back and we visit again he's going to help me make a bird house.""Awesome." I smiled.

"Thank you."I walked out to the garden and hugged dad goodbye. I hugged Connie next then Mitchie hugged them.

"Ready to leave?" Shane asked.

We nodded and climbed into the car when we put our bags in the back the guys already had bags in it.

"We got our security to get them." Jason smiled. We drove to the private jet and climbed in. I sat on a couch with Nate and he put his arms around me. Shane and Mitch sat on another one across the jet and Jason sat in a arm chair and put his iPod on.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Nate smiled.

"Nate, please tell me." I pouted.

He kissed my pout away then smiled.

"You'll like it don't worry.""Fine." I sighed giving in.

**Like? Hate? Awesome? Awful? **

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I'm still away with family but I start to write this chapter on my iTouch. I decided I would upload it for you. Have a great New Year.**

Not long later I was woken by Nate.

"Baby, wake up we're here." he whispered into my ear while shacking me lightly.

"Where is here exactly?"

"The Bahamas.""Really? My friend went here before and said it was awful because its so poor.""Yes but not where we are.""Then where are we?""Nassau.""Nate, that is a poor place." he laughed at me while we got out of the jet. He took my hand as we climbed off it.

"We've to walk down the street to get to the taxi." Shane said. We walked down and Nate pulled me protectively into his side. The street was wrecked with pot holes and shop windows where smashed in and everywhere was in bits.

"And you said this place wasn't poor?""Oh this part is.""Nate stop confusing me." he just laughed and kissed my head. We walked a bit further down the road then climbed into a taxi. Shane told him to go somewhere and we all just looked out the window.

"Ew." I screamed.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Nate look out there, there's a huge rat."Nate leaned across me and looked out the window. There was about five huge rats the size of cats with big long tails running down the road. Nate's eyes went big and he sat back into his seat. I put my head on his chest and he put his arms around me.

"I hate rats.""I guessed that." he laughed.

"We're here." he whispered in my ear making me shiver. I looked out the window to see a big pink and blue castle like building.

"What's this called?" I asked.

"Atlantis Paradise Island." Nate smiled looking out the window. (**A/N. You can look it up on google.)**

"It's beautiful." the door opened and we jumped out. Some men came out and put our bags onto a big cart.

"Will I bring them to your room Mr. Grey?" he asked.

"Please." Nate smiled. They walked off with the bags and Nate took my hand as we walked in.

"Nate!" a little boy ran towards up and Nate let go off my hand. The boy ran and hugged Nate.

"I've missed you." he said looking up at Nate.

"I missed you too." they let go and Nate looked at me.

"This is my girlfriend Caitlyn." he said to the boy.

"Hi Caitlyn." he smiled.

"This is my little brother, Matthew." Nate gestured to the boy.

"Hi Matthew." I smiled at him.

"Oh and this is my mom and dad." Nate nodded towards two people walking toward us.

"You must be Caitlyn, I'm Emma." a woman smiled at me.

"Yes I am nice to meet you.""You too. I've heard a lot about you."

"Mom." I blushed when she said this.

"I'm Nathanial's dad, Michael." a man said.

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me come along.""it's a pleasure. Why don't you two go get settled in and we'll meet you at the pool in twenty minutes." we nodded and Nate took my hand again as we walked in.

"You never told me you had a little brother." I said once we got to our room.

"Sorry it must have slipped my mind.""How old is he?"

"Twelve.""He's so cute. He looks a lot like you.""That must be why he's cute." Nate laughed. I hit his arms and went to my bag and pulled out a swim suite. I went into the bathroom and got changed. when I came back out Nate was in his shorts. I grabbed a towel and pulled a pair of shorts on over my bikini. I put my flip flops on and Nate came over to me.

"I should bring you on holiday more often if I get to see you like this." he smirked.

"Shut up." I giggled. He took his towel and we headed down to the pool. When we put our towels on the beds with Nate's parents Nate dived into the pool. I jumped in after him and he caught me.

"Nate!" Matt ran over and jumped in beside us. The others all jumped into causing a big splash. My legs where wrapped around Nate's waist and he had his hand on my lower back.

"Nate will you come on that with me?" Matt asked pointing to a big slide. We turned around to look at it. It was huge. It looked like it was so high that it was in the sky.

"Sure. Coming Caitlyn?"

"No way!""Why not?""I hate things like that.""And I taught I was dating a dare devil.""Well your not.""Please?" "Nope.""Ok let's go Matt." they swam over to the edge and climbed out. I watched them walked away and walk up the steps to the big slide. I stared up at it hoping nothing bad would happen.

"Cait, he'll be fine he loves things like that." Shane said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok your right.""Now if you wont go on that how bout that?" Shane pointed to a much smaller slide and I nodded. We climbed out and walked up to it.

"Ok pair up.""Cait your with me." Jase said. We grabbed a tube to sit in and put it at the mouth of the slide. Shane and Mitchie sat in the one beside us and we counted down. When we reached one Jason pushed off and we went flying down the slide. When we reached the bottom we plummeted into the pool and our ring toppled over sending us into the water. We came back up laughing.

"That was awesome." Jason laughed.

"Hey Jase lets go on that one." I pointed to one that had a big bird on it.

"Lets go!" he yelled taking my hand and pulling me out. We ran over and got on it. It was a big black tunnel and we got into it. Water was sliding through it making you go with it. We went down and splashed into the pool beside Shane and Mitchie. I looked over at there parents and saw Nate standing there with Matt beside him. Matt was looking at Nate's side and Nate was gripping it with his hand. His mom took his hand off reviling a slash in his side with blood pouring out. I screamed and jumped out. I ran over to Nate and he half smiled at me.

"What happened?" I asked. The others all ran over and looked at Nate wanting to know the same thing.

"Something was sticking out in the slide and cut my side."

"Let's see it." Shane said. Nate took his hand off it and showed a long horrible cut around his side.

"Gross." Jason said.

"Nate we have to go get this cleaned." Emma said.

"Fine." Nate sighed.

"Guys go back into the pool and please be careful." Emma smiled. Nate grabbed my hand which was his way of telling me not to go.

"Ok Caitlyn can come but yous go now." she ordered. They all walked off and we went to a first aid centre in the hotel. We went in and they told Nate to sit on a bed. He jumped up and he held my hand so I couldn't move far from him.

"What happened?" a man asked.

"He was on that big slide and something cut him."

"Ok I better clean this up." he took out some spray and sprayed it onto Nate's cut. He gasped and I held his hand tighter.

"I'll put some bandages on this because it's going to need stitches.""Will he be able to get back into the pool?" Emma asked.

"Yes but I have something here that will need to go over it every time he wants to get in it just sticks over the bandage." she nodded and he pulled out some needles to stitch his side. He start doing it and Nate grabbed my hand even harder I looked at his face not concentrating on anything else. A few minutes later the man announced that he was finished.

"You shouldn't get in the sea as the salt will get into it."Nate nodded and jumped off the table. "Thank you." Emma smiled.

"No problem. I'll tell the front desk what happened and you will get you stay for half price.""Thank you." she said again. We walked out and Emma looked at Nate.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I think Caitlyn was worse then I was.""What I'm squeamish.""I think your right. Cait you lost some colour there." Emma laughed. I glared at Nate and he just smiled at me. Everyone jumped out of the pool when we got back and came over to us.

"What happened Nate?" Shane asked.

"I got stitches.""Awesome." Jason smiled.

"Come on guys lets get lunch." Michael said standing up.

We walked over to a restaurant and sat down to order lunch.

****

After lunch the others all wanted to get into the pool again.

"Caity will you put this on for me?" Nate asked holding up the bandage he had to put on to get in the pool. I walked over to him and took it from him. I wrapped it around his bandage careful not to hurt him then we climbed into the pool carefully.

"Ouch." Nate winced.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah it just hurts when you first get in.""Hey Matt. Wanna go back on the slide?" Shane called.

"Shane Adam Grey you will not go on that slide!" Emma called.

"Fine." Shane sulked.

"Ha Shane hate that. They slide was awesome! You go under the water so fast then your in the see through tunnel and can see dolphins and fish swim around you then you come back out." Nate smiled.

"Really?" Shane said wide eyed.

"Yeah it was the best slide I have ever been on." Matt said.

"Aw mom please it sound so good." "Shane your not going on it." Mitchie said.

"Why not?" he complained.

"Did you not see what happened Nate?" "He got a few stitches so what?""Shane you nearly fainted that time Matt had to get a needle." Nate laughed.

"You guys are so mean."

****

Later that night I was in our room with Nate. We where watching TV before we went to bed. We where lying on the couch cuddling.

_On today's news it seems that Connect Three have gone on holiday and brought Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar with them. Photo's where taking of Nate, Caitlyn and his mom walking out to the pool but then when you zoom in you can see that Nate has a big bandage around his waist. What happened? We'll find out tomorrow when Connect Three have an interview on Ryan Seacrest. _

"You have an interview tomorrow?" I asked.

"That's the first I've heard of it." he frowned.

"Nate you should tell them.""Tell them what?""About us.""Why?""I don't want to have to hide from everyone. I want you to be the one to protect me when I'm scared of the cameras I want to be able to walk around holding your hand without being scared of who might see and I want to be with you.""You sure?""Positive.""I love you baby."

"I love you too." he leaned in and kissed me.

"Come on lets go to bed." he said. I stood up and helped him off the couch. I pulled my shorts and tank top from my bag and went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out Nate was lying on the bed in his boxers.

"Love your choice of pyjamas." he smiled.

"I love yours." I giggled. I walked over to him and got into the bed then he go in beside me. He put his arm around my waist and I put my hand on his chest careful not to touch his side. I feel asleep soon since I was tired from the long day.

The next morning when we woke up we grabbed some toast then went to Jason's room for the interview.

"Hello Ryan." Jason said.

"Hey guys."

"Hi." Shane and Nate called.

"Nate, I'll start with you. What happened?"

"Oh that." Nate laughed "I was going down a slide and something was sticking out of it and it cut my side. I went to the first aid centre and had to get stitches and the bandage is to cover it.""And your mom and Caitlyn went with you?""Yes they did.""I know you've been asked this so many times but is anything going on with you and Caitlyn?""I'll admit it we are dating." Nate smiled at me.

"Really how long?"

"Two weeks.""Why didn't you tell anyone?""We wanted to have some time with out all the press for a while.""I under stand that."

I was happy now. Me and Nate could be together in public and didn't have to hide it anymore. This was going to be a lot better.

**Like? Hate? Awesome? Awful? **

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update this faster. I went to stay with my Nan but then it snowed really heavily and me and my boyfriend where stuck there. It was quite funny but also not since there was nothing to do.**

After the interview we headed back out to the pool. Matt was in it already playing and Emma was lying on her sun bed holding a fan to her face. Michael was lying on his reading a book. We put our towels down and Emma sat up.

"We're going on a walk could you mind Matt?" she asked.

"Sure!" Shane smiled.

"Nate?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'll make sure he's fine mom.""Thank you."

"We wont be too long and if any thing happens ring your dads mobile." they stood up and Emma walked over to me.

"Keep Shane away from the slide please?" she begged.

"Sure Emma.""Bye guys."

The others dived into the pool. I started to walk over to the steps but Nate pulled me back by my waist.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked.

"Do you not want to get in?"

"No how about we lie on the beds?" he asked.

"Ok." he took my hand and we walked over to his mom and dads beds. Nate pushed them together and we lay down on them. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Its better that we don't have to hide anymore." Nate whispered into my hair.

"Yeah. We can just be ourselves." I had my head on Nate's chest as I watched Shane and Jason pick Matt up and throw him into the pool. Suddenly blinding flashes start to go off. I jumped up and looked around trying to find out where they where coming from. I helped Nate sit up and he looked around too.

"Come on." he said taking my hand and pulling me off the bed.

"Matt! Shane, Mitchie, Jase, get out now." Nate called. Matt jumped out and ran over to us. The others closely followed and we ran inside. The minute we got into the lobby Nate pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled his dads number.

"Hey dad. Yeah there's some paparazzi outside. We're in the lobby.""Yeah ok. We'll go up to our rooms.""Fine we'll all go to our room.""I wont."

"Ok bye.""What did he say?" Shane asked.

"He said we've to go to our room and not to go back outside until they get back. He told us that we've to order room service and get lunch and that he called the staff and they put an xbox into the room for us.""Score. Lets go." Jason yelled running off with Matt.

"They do know I have the key. Right?" Nate laughed. We all laughed and followed them up in another elevator. When we got up Jason and Matt where sitting on the floor outside our room. "You could have given us the key." Jason said standing up.

"You could have asked for it." Nate smirked. He opened the door and Jason ran in and start setting up the xBox. I closed the door behind us and Shane and Matt followed Jason over to the xBox. Mitchie sat on the floor watching them playing and Nate went over to the table and picked up his bandage to change it. He took the old one off and put it in the bin then cut some more off the role. He start trying to put it on but he looked so awkward so I went over to him and helped put it on.

"Thanks baby." he kissed the tip of my nose and smiled at me. He start putting the stuff away and we walked out to the balcony.

"Tomorrows our last day here." I sighed.

"I know it sucks then the day after you go home you go back to school.""Yeah, we're not going to get to see each other much."

"Baby don't worry." Nate took my face between his hands "I will make sure I get to see you. I doubt Shane will go long without seeing Mitchie and he will get his way because there going to be afraid that he will go back to the way he was before."

"Good because I don't think I can last without seeing you." the wind start to blow onto us sending a light shiver through our body. Nate pulled my into him when he saw me shiver and I sighed content with being in his arms. I rested my head on his head and thought about how little time we had left together.

"Their up there." someone yelled from below. Nate let go of me and we peered over the edge of the balcony. Tons of flashes went off as paparazzi looked up from below. I was shocked and couldn't move. Nate tried to pull me away by my hand but I couldn't move. He picked me up and ran inside.

"What was that?" I gasped my eye's wide.

"What happened?" Mitchie ran over when she saw Nate carrying me.

"There are tons of paparazzi down below and Caitlyn got a bit shocked." Nate gently set me back onto the ground.

"Whoa." I gasped still not sure of what was happening. Jason and Matt where still playing the xBox and Shane was shouting telling them what to do. Nate ran over to the phone and rang the front office.

"Hello?"

"Yes there are tons of paparazzi outside and we would like it if you could get security to get them away?""Thank you." he put the phone down and sighed.

"What's happening?" Mitchie asked.

"Security is going out now. Apparently their not aloud on premises and will get fined if they don't move." I sighed in relief. Suddenly there where bangs on the door. Nate walked over and looked through the peep hole before opening it. Emma and Michael walked in.

"It's crazy out there, we could hardly get in." Michael sighed pushing Shane over on the couch so he could sit down.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked. "I've got it sorted. Security are getting them out now.""Yes, but Nate everyone will know that we're here and that means that fans will come and a Cruise ship is docking in half an hour do you not think they will come here?" Michael stated.

"I never thought of that." I sighed and sat on the floor resting my back on the couch Mitchie sat beside me while we thought of what to do. "Yes! I won again. Beat that Matt!" Jason yelled.

"Jason and Mathew turn that game off now!" Michael yelled.

"Jason shouted not me." Matt said.

"Shut up Matt." Jason shoved him.

"Jason! Off now!" he yelled again. Jason got up and quickly turned it off. Matt came over and sat beside me.

"Hate to be Jason." I sniggered.

"Me too." Matt laughed. Jason sat on the couch with Shane while Nate sat on the arm rest with me at his feet.

"How about we get our security to come around with us?" Shane asked.

"Shane we wanted a family holiday and to enjoy time with the girls before they go to school I don't think they want security following them around." Emma sighed.

"It's okay Emma we don't mind." I smiled and Mitchie agreed.

"You sure?""Yeah we're used to paparazzi it's what come's with dating rock stars." Mitchie smiled.

"Ok it's settled I'll ring them now." Michael got up and walked into our bedroom to call them. "Can I play xBox now?" Jason asked.

"No!"

"Aw mom that sucks.""Jason, stop it or you wont get to play it.""He wont get to play it anyway its in mine and Caitlyn's room not his." Nate laughed.

"Aw Nate don't be mean." Jason complained.

"Tough." Jason glared at Nate and Nate just smirked back.

"That's enough boys.""Sorry mom." Nate smiled.

"Ok guys the security will be here soon for now your not aloud out of the hotel." Michael said coming out.

"Can I play now?" Jason asked. "Yes!" Everyone yelled at him. He jumped up and sat up the game with Matt.

"We're going out for some lunch." Emma said. Her and Michael left after checking everyone was ok. "Jason we're going downstairs make sure Matt's ok and don't burn the place down." Nate said."Yeah, yeah whatever." he said waving his hand.

"Matt?" "Yeah I got it Nate don't worry I'll be fine and I'll keep an eye on dummy.""What?" Jason said. We all left before getting involved in a fight.

"That's crazy that a 12 year old has to look after Jason." Mitchie laughed.

"It's Jason we're talking about." Shane laughed. We all giggled and went downstairs to hang out around the lobby.

**Sorry guys I had writers block. **

**Can you guys tell me some ideas for it in the reviews? I would really appreciate it (OMG Appreciate is one of Nick's songs. Sorry about that)**

**Please tell me your ideas it would mean a lot to me. **

**Like? Hate? Awesome? Awful? **

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated I'm doing exams and have hardly any time. There finished this week so I'll be back to updating regularly. I think I might update just once a week as it will be easier for me. Follow me on twitter. MrsErikaJonas You can ask me questions about it and I will give you some spoilers ****J**

It was five hours later by the time they got all the fans and paparazzi off the premises. By then it was already seven o clock and we had already had dinner.

"This sucks. Our last day is tomorrow and we had to spend most of today in the hotel doing nothing." Shane sighed as he relaxed on a chair in the lobby with Mitchie beside him.

"I know. At least we can enjoy tomorrow." Mitchie sighed.

"Then we have to go to school." I frowned.

"I know. But don't worry you can be like 'yeah well I'm dating Shane Grey'" Shane smiled mimicking Mitchie.

"I do not talk like that and I'm not going to be going around saying that." Mitchie lightly hit Shane's arm and he laughed.

"Yeah but I bet Cait will. She'll be like 'Oh yeah Nate's so cute he brought me out for dinner last night.'" he laughed mimicking me now.

I glared at Shane and Nate kicked him.

"Ouch!" he jumped up grabbing his shin while Mitchie fell to the floor and we laughed.

"Hey let's go to the casino." Shane said randomly a minute later.

"The girls wont get in." Nate stated.

"Oh come on be a rebel once in you life Nate." Shane hit Nate lightly and Nate sighed.

"Fine.""Yay!" Shane jumped up and down while we walked to the casino. "Where's Jason?" Mitchie asked.

"He found out there's a bird sanctuary outside so he dragged Matt out to see all the birds." Shane laughed.

"Shane don't laugh at you brother." I hit him.

"Ouch." he grabbed his arm in pain and glared at me "What's with everyone hitting me today?" Shane asked.

"Because you're an idiot." Mitchie smiled. "But I still love you."

"You better." he pouted.

"You know I do." she leaned up and kissed him. I cleared my throat.

"No one wants to see that." I stated and they pulled apart.

"As if we don't see you two all the time." Shane scoffed and Nate glared at him. We finally got to the casino and walked in. There where tall slot machines everywhere and poker tables. Drunk men where sitting on stools at the poker table slurring their words and falling about the place as they threw their money onto the table and ended up loosing.

"I'm going to try that." Shane said pointing at the poker table. All the men at it where drunk and falling about the place. Shane and Nate walked over proudly and pulled out stools before sitting down. I stood behind Nate with Mitchie as we watched them.

"$200 on the red 7." Shane slid his chips across the table as the man spun the wheel. It landed on 8 and Shane smacked the side of the table.

"Shoot so close.""$300 on the black 14." Nate smirked at me over his shoulder to show me he picked that number because it was my birthday. He slid the chips out and we all watched in anticipation as the wheel spun and the ball bounced to each number. It started to slow down and we all leaned in closer to see what it was.

"Black 14!" the man called. "You hit the jackpot. These guys have been playing all night and you just won all the clips." the man smiled at Nate sliding the chips across the table with his stick.

I squealed happily and kissed Nate's cheek. He scooped the chips up into his arms and stood up.

"I'm going to get these changed see you guys later." Nate smiled. I waved at Mitchie and Shane and followed Nate to get them changed.

"You're my lucky charm." Nate winked at me.

"Hm, I think that means I'm owed a share of the profits." I smirked back.

"Yeah, half." "Nate, seriously I am not talking your money you won it fair and square.""I want you to take some.""Fine but not half.""Fine one quarter.""Fine.""Fine lets stop saying fine.""Fine.""Ok Caity stop.""Sorry." I smiled. We walked up to a counter and Nate dropped the chips down.

"Change into dollars?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Yeah, please." Nate smiled politely.

"It might take a few minutes you can sit on the seats over there." she pointed to some seats and we nodded before walking over to them. We sat down and Nate's arm rested at my back on the chair. He start playing with strands of my hair while we sat there. I looked around at all the people in here. There where women sitting at the slot machines constantly putting money in and pulling the leaver. Men sitting at tables playing all sorts of different games with stacks of money growing high from all the people betting and getting it wrong. I leaned into Nate and rested my head on his shoulder. His arm draped around my shoulder and I sighed in contentment. We could stay like this forever and I would be perfectly happy.

"Mr. Grey." the woman called a few minutes later. We got up and walked over to her.

"You won $100,000 I have put it into $500, here you go." she told us. My jaw dropped and Nate smiled politely.

"Thank you." he took the money from her and wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked away.

"Whoa that's a lot of money." I gasped.

"And that is why we're leaving here and putting it in the safe.""We need to tell Shane and Mitchie.""Yeah we're going to find them.""There they are!" I pointed over to some slot machines to see Shane and Mitchie pulling the levers constantly. We walked over quickly.

"Um, guy's we're going to put this money away." Nate said looking around to make sure no one was around us.

"Oh, how much?" Shane asked.

"$100,000.""Seriously! Can I have half?" he smiled sweetly which I laughed at.

"Um how about no."

"Meanie."

"Shane stop sulking." Mitchie laughed.

"Ok we're going now." Nate laughed.

"We'll come too." Mitchie stood up and pulled Shane off his stool.

"Mitch I think I was about to win.""No you where about to loose more money." Shane sulked as we walked off.

"I'll be back in a minute." Nate kissed my cheek and ran off to catch the elevator.

"Let's wait over here for him." Mitchie smiled. Shane was still sulking that Mitchie made him leave so he sat on the couch alone. Mitchie sat down beside me and turned to talk to me.

"You looking forward to school?" she asked.

"Your seriously asking me this why?""Because it's something new.""Mitchie I've been to 6 new schools over the years what makes this any different?" I laughed.

"Because I'm there too and your dating Nate.""Ok you won but I'm not going around bragging about dating Nate.""Yeah me either."

"Do you have many friends in school?" I asked.

"No. Only one, Sierra.""Seriously?""Yeah, most people in my school hate me.""Why? Your awesome and come on you have an amazing voice.""They never heard me sing.""Why not?""To shy I guess.""Mitchie if there's one thing I know about you its that your not shy. I bet its because you thought people would pick on you." she nodded slightly. "Don't worry if anyone says anything to you I'll hit them so hard they'll be on the moon." we laughed and Nate came back in.

"Is he still in a bad mood?" Nate asked sitting down beside me.

"Yeah, he'll be fine in a while just ignore him." Mitchie laughed.

"Yeah, it's Shane he hates being out of the gossip." I laughed lightly.

**Nate's POV**

Matt came in a few minutes later with a frown on his face and sat down between me and Cait.

"What's wrong?" I asked him noticing Jason wasn't following.

"Jason left me."

"Where did he go?" I asked frowning. Jason might be an idiot but he wouldn't just leave Matt on his own.

"We where in the bird cage then decided to go play a game of golf. But these girls came up to us when I was putting and Jason start talking to them then he just left me there alone.""When was this?"

"About a half an hour ago."

"Then why are you only here now?" I asked confused.

"I got lost, then some crazy guy start chasing me and I didn't know where to go. I ran into the casino but they kicked me out so then I was running around trying to get away from him." he start crying and Caitlyn pulled him into her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cried into her chest.

"I'm going to kill him!" I said clenching my teeth and standing up.

"Nate wait!" Caitlyn put her hand on my arm and I stopped and looked at her.

"What's going on?" Shane asked seeing Matt crying into Caitlyn's chest. He was across the room looking out the window but then ran over to us.

Mitchie explained what happened and Matt cried even harder.

"Let's go kill him!" Shane growled. I nodded and we start walking off. Mitchie ran after us and grabbed our arms.

"Guy's calm down! Think about Matt. He's scared some Sysco just chased him when he was left alone. First we'll go leave him with your parents then we'll all go deal with Jason." I nodded and walked over to Caitlyn.

"Buddy, we're going to bring you to mom and dad." I told Matt. He nodded and stood up. Caitlyn got up and took his hand while we walked. We walked down a few long halls looking for the restaurant mom and dad where having dinner in. Matt sucked in a deep breath and hid behind Caitlyn.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"That's the guy who chased me." he said his voice breaking halfway through the sentence.

I put my arm around Matt and glared at the guy as we passed. I wouldn't waist my energy on him I would get security after him. Jason was my priority. We walked into the restaurant and found our parents table. They looked at Matt's tear stained face and panicked.

"Baby, what's wrong?" mom said as Matt broke down in her arms.

"Mom look after him. I'm going to find Jason." she nodded and got back to listening to Matt tell her what happened. We turned and walked out the door. We walked through tons off different places looking for him and finally found him at the pool side with three different girls.

"Oh hey guys." he smiled when he saw us.

"Jason!" I growled.

"What's up?" he asked a frown forming on his face.

"We need to talk that's what's up." Shane barked.

"Cant it wait." I looked at Shane and we both marched forward.

"This will take a second." I smiled to the girls as we picked him up holding one arm each. He complained but we walked across the pool and sat him down on a deck chair.

"What the heck!" Shane screamed at him.

"What?" he asked totally obvious to what he did.

"How could you leave Matt?" I yelled.

"He was fine he was just going back to yous." he shrugged. This wasn't like Jason. Matt was important to all of us. He was our baby brother.

"He didn't know how to get there!" Shane screeched.

"And on the way some weird man chased him and he's frightened to death now." I added.

"Well I didn't know that."

"You should have brought him back Jason!" Shane sighed. Jase knew we meant business because we only called him Jason when we where annoyed.

"I'm sorry." he looked down at his hands.

"Don't apologise to us." I sighed. "Although I don't think it's worth your breath. Matt is terrified he's not going to forgive you easily.""I know but I never meant this to happen." he looked up at us with tears welling in his eyes.

"You know this is just the start mom and dad are going to go mental at you." Shane sighed.

"I know.""Jason, seriously what happened? Matt's our brother not just our brother our baby brother your meant to look out for him. I knew you where an idiot but I never taught you where that stupid. Seriously what where you thinking? Their just girls you don't even know them.""I know but I don't know what it was I knew she was special." he sighed.

"So special you leave your brother?" Shane asked.

"I guess not."

"I've had enough of this. Just know we cant trust you to mind Matt anymore and Matt wont trust you what so ever." I sighed turning around and walking over to Caitlyn. I draped my arm around her waist and Shane followed with Mitchie. I looked over my shoulder at Jason to see he had his head buried in his hands. One of the girls was making her way over to him. I sighed and continued walking away from him.

"I need a drink." Shane sighed.

"Me too lets go to the bar." he headed in and went to the bar. We got beers while the girls got cokes.

Not long later mom and dad came in. Dad was carrying Matt. He set him down on the couch since he was fast asleep.

"Where's Jason?" mom asked.

"Outside." Shane muttered.

"Nate, come show us." Dad ordered. I nodded and got up leading them outside. I pointed across the pool to Jason.

"Jason Lee Grey!" mom yelled. She only ever used our full name's if she was super angry. He trudged across the pool and over to us.

"You are grounded!" Mom yelled when he got over.

"You cant ground me I'm 26!" he gasped.

"Yes but you still live in our house under our rules." Dad said annoyed.

"This sucks."

"So does the fact that you would do that to your little brother." "I'm sorry mom really I was stupid and never meant for anything to happen him.""That's a change." I muttered. Dad shot me a look and I shut up. "Jason, I'm very disappointed you. We thought we could trust you to take care of your brother. You should have a least walked him back to Nate and Shane." Dad sighed.

"I know dad and now I promised I will never let anything happen him again.""Your right you wont because he doesn't want you minding him and we wont allow you to." Mom frowned.

"Mom please." he begged her to trust him again.

"Jason, I'll trust you when you prove I can trust you but its going to take a lot more then that for Matt."

"I know." he sighed.

"Go hang out with your friends." dad sighed. He nodded and mom and dad walked inside. He sat onto a bench and sighed.

"You screwed up big time." I sighed.

"I know and now everyone hates me.""We don't hate you Jason your our brother and their son." I pointed back to mom and dad "but we're disappointed in you. We know you're an idiot a lot of the time but we never thought you would go this far.""And I never meant to. Nate please help me gain their trust again.""Is that all you care about! Their trust!" I yelled. He looked up at me confused. "So you seriously don't care that our brother could have been kidnapped this evening and it was your fault!" I yelled even louder. The girls all turned around and looked at me. They walked forward to listen to what I was saying. Soon they where right beside us but I didn't care.

"Our baby brother could have been kill, anything could have happened to him and it was all your fault and you don't care! All you care about is getting moms trust and talking to these girls." I pointed to the girls beside us and Jason looked up at them. "Your such a douche Jason and yeah your right because I do hate you!" I punched the side of his face and he fell back onto the bed.

"Nate!" Caitlyn ran up to me and tried to calm me down. Shane grabbed my hands to stop me from hitting Jason again.

"Your such an idiot and I'm ashamed to call you my brother!" I yelled as he sat up and held his jaw as blood pooled from his mouth.

"Nate, baby, please calm down." she put her hands on my cheeks and I looked down at her. Her eye's where pooled with worry and I could see the tears welling up in them.

"Just remember Jason you may get moms trust back but it's going to take a lot longer to get Matt's back and mine too." I pulled my hands free from Shane's grip and walked back inside. I went up to the bar and sat down. I ordered a drink and chugged it back.

"Nate please calm down." I looked at her from the side of my eye and continued drinking.

She pulled the drink from my hand and smacked it down on the bar.

"Seriously Nate calm down. Your scaring me." the tears start spilling from her eyes and I felt terrible. I pulled her into a hug and buried my face in her hair.

"I'm sorry. I just cant believe Jason would do that."

"Let's go upstairs." I nodded and stood up. I took her hand and we walked over to our parents and Shane and Mitchie.

"We're going to bed. We'll see you tomorrow." the nodded and wished us goodnight.

When we got into the room. I silently pulled my jeans and top off and climbed into bed. Caitlyn pulled on one of my tops and climbed in beside me.

"Matt must mean a lot to you." she said as she lay her head on my chest.

"Me and him where best friends until I went to Camp Rock. I called him all the time but then when me and you start dating I ignored him. I didn't have any time for him. Yes him and Jason where always very close because Jason is such a child but they got closer then tonight when he cried into your chest and ignored me it stung. I realised how much I ignored him.""I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I took you away from him.""No you didn't. If I wanted to spend time with him I would have went back home or got him to come over but I didn't and then whenever I was home I was to busy for him. I let him down. I connected with him the most because I was the youngest for years and know how it feels to get picked on by Shane and Jason so I never did that to him. But then I turned into Shane and always did it."

"Nate.""Yeah?"

"When I go back to school I want you to spend all your time with him. Get that friendship back and don't ignore him again.""Trust me I wont. That hurt to much tonight and I would never let it happen again.""Be friends with Jason again.""No.""Nate!" she sighed.

"Caitlyn I cant do that. I left Matt and he found Jason as his new friend then Jason hurt him.""From what you've told me so did you.""I know and that's why I wont forgive Jason. He watched me crush him and then did it himself Jason told me what I was doing to him and I ignored him he knew what I did and how Matt was but yet he can do it himself.""Just don't punch him again.""Ok I wont but don't expect me to talk to him."

"I wont." she cuddled into my chest and I kissed her head before falling into a deep slumber.

**I got this idea as I was writing. I hope you like it. I think I'm back. I think my writers block is gone. Thank god. Please check out my other story A Wonderful Life. I would really appreciate it.**

**Like? Hate? Awesome? Awful? **

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated I'm doing exams and have hardly any time. I finished them the other day and wrote this as fast as I could. Please forgive me if there's any spelling mistakes I wanted to get it up for you guys. I think I might update just once a week as it will be easier for me. Follow me on twitter. MrsErikaJonas You can ask me questions about it and I will give you some spoilers ****J**

The next morning we wont up early. I had to admit I was terrified of Nate last night. I didn't know what to do and I didn't know what to expect. We got up and changed into our swim suites. I pulled some shorts on over them and slid my feet into my flip flops. I pulled my hair into a pony to keep it off my back. We got our towels and headed downstairs. We met Shane and Mitchie on the way.

"Hey man." Nate said to Shane and they shared a fist bump. I locked arms with Mitchie and we went to the pool. We got our beds and I slipped out of my shorts.

"Coming in the pool?" Nate asked wrapping his arms around me.

"No me and Mitchie are sun bathing today. Catching up on yesterday." "Have fun." he chucked. He kissed my check then dived in the pool with Shane. "Do you have any magazines?" Mitchie asked.

"No, darn it."

"Lets ask the boys for money." "Good money." I turned around to look at the pool "Nate?"

"Yeah baby?" he called back.

"Can I have some money to get a magazine?" "Sure front pocket in my shorts.""Thanks baby.""Shane?"

"Shorts." he called back laughing. I picked up Nate's shorts and pulled them on and we walked off. I looked over my shoulder at Nate to see him smirking at me in his shorts I gave him a wink and continued walking with Mitchie.

"So tell me, why did you wear Nate's shorts?"

"They had the money in them and I would have had to put mine back on.""Reasonable answer." she laughed. We walked into the shop and looked through the magazines. Finally choosing two each we went up to the counter and paid for them.

"Ok so we read our magazines then swap?" Mitchie confirmed.

"Yeah. Shoot I left my sunglasses in the room.""Do you want to go get them?" "No I'll just use Nate's he's in the pool he wont need them.""Ok." we walked out to the pool and Nate's head shot up as he looked at me. He gave me a crocked smiled and I bite my lip. When we got to the bed I dropped the magazines and slipped Nate's shorts off putting them onto the bed. I sat down and picked up one magazine.

"Girls would you like a drink?" I looked up and Nate and Shane we're standing in front of us.

"Water." we answered at the same time.

"Ok we'll be back in a minute.""Oh Nate." I called after him.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around to look at me.

"Can I use your sunglasses?" "Sure, here." he picked them up and handed them to me. I thanked him then slipped them on. I had one leg resting down and another one up and the magazine resting against it.

"Hey Cait?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah?" I said looking at her.

"Do you have your iPod and speakers?""Yeah.""With you?"

"Yeah." I said not sure of where she was going with this.

"Put them on." she rolling her hand.

"Oh yeah." why did I not think of that. I put the magazine down and reached into my bag pulling them out. I put them onto the little table in between us and put a song on. We had it turned up quite high but there was no one around us. I sat the way I was again and start reading the magazine.

"Here's your drinks.""Ok I think these where a waist of money." I said holding the magazines up before putting them down beside me.

"Why?" Shane loved.

"Every time I start reading it I get disturbed."

"Sorry baby." Nate said sitting down beside me and handing me the bottle.

"Nate! Your all wet and cold.""Sorry." He chuckled. I whipped the water off my leg and handed him my water.

"Why are you handing it back?" he asked confused.

"Will you open it?" I asked.

"Ok." he opened it and handed it back to me. I drank some of it then put it back on the table. I didn't pick my magazine up again.

"Nate, coming back in the pool?" Shane asked.

"No wait I like this song." he start singing along.

Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train going anywhere

Just a city boy I joined in and sang with him. People looked as us as we sang.Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train going anywhere A singer in a smokey room The smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on (Chorus) Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlights people Living just to find emotion Hiding, somewhere in the night Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Some will win, some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on (Chorus) Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlights people Living just to find emotion Hiding, somewhere in the night Don't stop believin' Hold on to the feelin' Streetlights people woahhh, woahhhh Don't stop believin' Hold on... Streetlights people Ohhh, woahhhh Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin' Streetlights people

"Caitlyn, I didn't know you could sing." Shane said his mouth slightly agape.

"I just prefer to produce."

"You should sing more often." he nodded eagerly.

"We should totally have a sing song tonight." Mitchie smiled.

"A sing song?" Nate asked with one eye brow raised. "Yeah come on guys it will be awesome." She smiled. "Fine come on Nate." they got up and got back into the pool. I didn't bother to try read my magazine. I put them into my bag and lay down. I took Nate's sunglasses off and start sunbathing. Mitchie did the same and the two of us sang along to the songs on the iPod. We could hear Nate and Shane splashing around in the pool.

"Shane catch me." I opened my eyes and saw Matt running toward the pool and jumping in. Landing in Shane's arms. I saw the sad look in Nate's eyes and felt really bad for him.

"Hey guys." Michael and Emma smiled at us.

"Hi." we smiled back.

"Could you keep an eye on Matt?" they asked.

"No problem." I smiled.

"Thanks girls we wont be far." Emma said and we nodded.

"Oh and Jason is on his way down.""Oh ok." Mitchie said. They said goodbye to us and walked off. I looked at Mitchie before lying back down. We weren't sure how to act around Jason because well Nate and Shane where really mad at him but then we didn't think he really meant to do anything to hurt Matt. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for something that could end up in a fight again.

"Hey guys." I opened my eyes yet again to see Jason standing before us.

"Hey Jase sit down." I pulled my feet up and he sat on the end of my bed.

"Are they still annoyed at me?" he asked. I looked over at Nate and noticed that he didn't see Jason. He was busy playing with Matt.

"Yeah." Mitchie sighed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Shane's not to bad I'm sure in a few days he wont be angry but I don't know about Nate." he turned to look at me "Caitlyn, can you help me?" I looked at Nate again then back and Jason's sad face.

"Jay, I wish I could but I don't know how. I've never seen Nate like I did last night and honestly I was scared, scared he would do something to me when we went up to the room last night.""He would never do anything to you he loves you." Jay sighed looking down.

"Jay he loves you too you're his big brother but he also loves Matt and he's annoyed that you would do something like that to Matt.""What's his problem? He hurt Matt and I didn't do anything to him but then I do something to him and he punches me." I looked at Jay's lip and saw there was a cut on it.

"Nate hurt Matt?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah I'll tell you later." I said looking at her. Turning back to Jay I said "He's annoyed because he knows he hurt Matt and you saw him do it. He's annoyed because he can never have that relationship with Matt again and while you watched him do that to Matt you got that relationship with Matt then you hurt him. He thinks it was stupid. He said that you should have known what Matt was like after Nate did it but you where still stupid enough to do it to him yourself and now the only one that can ever have that relationship with Matt is Shane and he hates it. He hates himself for it and now he hates you for it.""I know I messed up. I already lost one brother I don't want to lose Nate too.""You'll never loose Nate since you've got the band but it's going to take a lot from you to get that trust back."

"Should I talk to them?" he asked looking between me and Mitchie. I looked over and Mitchie and she shuck her head.

"No give them time to cool off because if you talk to them now you'll end up with a black eye.""Ok, I'm going to think about some things." he said standing up. We nodded and he walked off.

"I feel sorry for him." I said looking at Mitchie.

"Me too.""Mitch, I'm going with him I cant leave him on his own its not fair.""Cait, sit back down. You know if you go Nate will be mad at you and you don't want that. We're better off not getting involved.""I know but Nate and Shane are together and Jason is alone. It's like splitting up the three musketeers you cant have one with out the others."

"I know but it will be over soon.""I hope so."

"Hey Caity, will you come on a walk with me?" Nate asked I looked at Mitchie and she smiled.

"Sure." I said standing up. "Will you watch Matt?" I asked Mitchie.

"Sure go have fun.""Thanks Mitch." I smiled and we walked off. Nate took my hand and led me down to the beach.

"What did you want to come down here for?" I asked looking up at him.

"Today is our last day together and I want to spend it with you. I know I scared you last night and I'm sorry. I never meant to and I'm ashamed in myself for doing it." I stopped him and put my hand on his cheek.

"Don't be ashamed you where sticking up for your little brother and I understand although I don't think you should have hit Jay I get it. Nate we have tomorrow too and we'll still be seeing each other but just not as much." I went up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back.

"Nate?" I said when we pulled back.

"Yeah baby?"

"Will you please talk to Jason again?"

"No.""For me?" I asked looking up at him.

"That's not fair." he said glaring at me with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." I pecked him on the lips and we continued walking down the beach enjoying the time together.

**Hopefully Nate and Jason will be talking soon because I cant talk it XD I need them together again.**

**Like? Hate? Awesome? Awful? **

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. **

**I'm soooo sorry. School is mantel and I know I say that a lot but I've got so much work and studying to be doing and as well as that I'm a bridesmaid at my aunts wedding and I have to go dress shopping all the time. **

**Weekends seem to be passing to fast and I just haven't got spear time anymore. I'm so sorry I feel terrible. **

**Well I'll let you read now. Here you go.**

The next morning when we woke up we where all in a rush to get our clothes packed. Nate had talked to Jason the night before and everything was settled. The guy that chased Matt was put into jail and everything was back to normal.

"Caitlyn, where's my dog tag?" Nate called from the bathroom.

"I don't know, I didn't see you take it off last night you never talk it off.""That's because I always think I'm going to loose it and then I do loose it."

"We'll find it don't worry." I put some clothes into my bag then zipped it up. Nate had all his clothes packed away all ready. Nate came out of the bathroom pulled a shirt on over his white t-shirt.

"I cant believe I lost it." he sighed.

"Don't worry it'll turn up somewhere." I pecked him on the lips and turned back to make sure I had everything packed.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep lets go." I pulled the handle of the suitcase up and wheeled it out of the room. We went down to the lobby and checked out before heading outside and putting our bags into the limo. I was sad that the holiday was over and that I would have to say goodbye to Nate later but I was happy that I would see Connie and Steve.

We climbed into the limo beside Mitchie and Shane and Jason got in a few minutes later.

A minute later Matt got in then Michael and Emma. They shut the door and we all put our belts on and start driving to the airport.

I rested my head on Nate's shoulder as I watched the hotel get smaller and smaller out the window.

"Girls are you looking forward to school?" Emma asked.

"No." we both answered making the guys laugh.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"We cant see the guys." I sighed and Nate kissed the top of my head.

"And there are such annoying girls in the school that think they are great and will probable try be friends with us because we're dating Shane and Nate."

"Just ignore them." Shane laughed.

"It cant be that bad." Emma laughed.

"Oh but it is." I nodded.

"You'll live." Jason laughed.

"You forgot the might part Jay."

"Sorry Cait." he laughed.

"We're here." the driver called. We all climbed out of the limo and grabbed out bags. We walked in and checked in putting our bags in. We where late so we had to run to the boarding gate.

"Can't…run…anymore." I breathed out stopping.

"Cait come on you have to." Nate said trying to pull my hand.

"You go without me." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Here jump on my back." I did as he said and locked my ankles and put my arms tightly around his neck. He start running after everyone else and we finally made it to the gate. We handed in our passes and ran down to get onto the plane. Once we got closer to the plane Nate let me down and we got into our seats.

"That was exhausting." I sighed when I sat down in between Mitchie and Nate, Shane was the other side of her and Jay was in front of us with Charlie.

"You thought that was exhausting?! I had to carry you." Nate laughed.

"Stop complaining." I giggled. I lay my head on his shoulder and he put his arms around my shoulders and I soon fell asleep and didn't even notice that the plane had taken off.

The plane landed a while later with a little bounce.

"Wake up baby." Nate shuck me slightly and I yawned.

"I'm up." I stretched and we all got up to get off the plane. We climbed into the limo and headed to Mitchie's house. Mitchie pulled her phone out and rang her mom.

"Hi mom, yeah we're on our way back now."

"Yeah she's here want to talk to her." Mitchie handed the phone out to me and I took it.

"Hi mom." I said into the phone.

"Hi Caitlyn how was the holiday?" she asked.

"It was great I had such a good time.""I'm happy you enjoyed yourself. I already told Mitch that I'm having the guys and their parents over for dinner.""Oh My God!" I squealed "Thank you."

"No problem. Now clothes.""What about them?"

"What do you want to wear to school tomorrow?" I sighed and leaned into Nate to get ready for a long discussion about clothes.

After nearly an hour we finally decided on skinny jeans, white and purple vans, a purple top and my light sweatshirt over it. It took a while but we got there. I hung up the phone and passed it to Mitchie.

"Is that finally over?" Shane asked.

"Yes." I smiled at him.

"Oh Emma, my mom wants you guys to come for dinner.""Oh that's alright your mother doesn't have to go to all that trouble.""Mommy!" Shane pleaded.

"It's no problem my moms a cook." Mitchie laughed.

"Well if she's sure.""Thank you." Nate and Shane said in union. Mitchie sent a quick text to her mom even though she was already cooking. We sat singing along to music on the radio on the rest of the ride back trying to amuse ourselves.

We pulled up outside the house and the guys brought our bags up. The door opened and me and Mitchie ran up jumping onto our parents. I hugged Steve and Mitchie hugged Connie.

"It's good to have you girls back the house has been to quiet." Steve laughed hugging me.

We swapped over and hugged the other parent. Shane and Nate came up behind us and we moved to let them in. They brought our bags upstairs and came back down to see all of us sitting in the living room.

"Dinner's just ready. Girls will you set the table?" Connie asked. We nodded and followed her to the kitchen. We set the table and called everyone in. We took our places and Connie put the food out. We held hands and prayed before eating.

"Jason, put your phone away at the table!" Michael said sternly.

"Sorry dad." he said slipping it in his pocket and eating dinner.

"What are you guys doing while the girls are in school?" Steve asked.

"We're recording our new album and releasing it then maybe a tour." Nate confirmed and I looked down at my plate. I knew they would have to tour and then we wouldn't get to see them.

"Don't worry, you guys can come to some shows and maybe if your on a break from school you can come with us for a bit." Shane said. I looked up and saw that Mitchie had the same reaction as me. We smiled at them and nodded.

Later that night I found myself saying goodbye to them. Matt had fallen asleep on the couch and Michael decided it was time to go.

"Bye girls." Michael said with Matt in his arms.

"Bye." we smiled. We hugged Jason and Emma goodbye and they went to the limo giving us time to say goodbye to the guys. Our parents say goodbye to them then went to tidy up to let us have a moment alone. I hugged Shane then went to Nate. We wrapped me in his arms and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. He pulled back and took my face in his hands whipping away my tear.

"This isn't goodbye Caity, I'll be seeing you soon." he promised.

"I know Nate, but it's going to be a while before I see you again. I don't want to loose you what if you fall in love with someone else?" I asked.

"I never could Caity. You're the only girl for me and I love you." another tear escaped and Nate whipped it away "I could never love anyone else not even if I tried. I love you Caitlyn Gellar and never forget it. Now don't say goodbye. I'll ring you everyday and we will text all the time. And it will be no time before I come visit again."

"I love you Nate." I went on my tippy toes and kissed him. He pulled me closer to him and leaned down so I didn't have to stand on my toes. We pulled back for air and he hugged me one more time before leaving with Shane. We waved from the door as we watched them go. Sighing we closed the door and told Connie and Steve we where going to bed for school. I changed and got into bed. It felt strange not having Nate strong arms around my waist. My phone vibrated and I picked it up.

_Goodnight Caity. I love you xxx_

I smiled as I re-read Nate's message. I put my phone down and then went to sleep.

The next morning I woke early and had a shower. I got into the clothes Connie had lay out for me. I went downstairs and sat at the island having breakfast.

"Good morning Caitlyn" Connie smiled walking in.

"Morning mom." I smiled weakly.

"Missing Nate?" she asked. I nodded my head and she sighed.

"It will be ok."

"I know I just miss him."

"It'll get easier." I nodded and got up to go get ready. I brushed my teeth and hair and packed my bag. I grabbed some money and went downstairs to meet Mitchie.

"Have a good time girls." Connie said as we left. We said goodbye and climbed into my car. I drove down and pulling up into the school parking lot. We went to the front office for my timetable and locker number. I was right next to Mitchie and in all of her classes. We grabbed our stuff and headed to homeroom. The bell went and I sat behind Mitchie.

"It seems we have a new student Caitlyn Gellar." the teacher called out. I smiled at him and felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled my phone out and opened the message.

"You know your not aloud use your phone in call." a girl smirked beside me.

"Is it from Nate?" Mitchie asked turning around to me ignoring the girl beside me.

"Yeah." I opened the message and read it.

_Good morning babe, have a good day in school ignore anyone that says anything stupid just know I love you and always will xxx _I looked at the girl beside me and saw she was trying to read the message.

_I will Natey poo. Love you too. Talk to you later. Xxx_

I slipped the phone into my pocket and got up as the bell rang. I walked out of the class with Mitchie and walk towards our next class.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Taylor. She's this stupid blond who follows this even stupider blond and they think they rule the school. Speaking of the devil." I looked up to see a girl walking towards me.

"Oh look bitchy Mitchie has a friend." she smirked.

"Shut up Brittany." Mitchie sighed.

"I bet your not even dating Shane. How could he like someone like you? Your not even pretty it's probable for publicity." she smirked.

"Who do you think you are?" I snapped "Your not even pretty. You're a stupid idiotic blond who thinks she's better than everyone else. Now if you don't mind we have a class to go to." I took Mitchie's hand and pushed Brittany out of the way as we continued to class.

Later that day at lunch we went to the bathroom before heading to class.

"Hi Nate." I said answering my call. I put it on loud speaker so we could talk to him and Shane.

"Hi Caity." he called.

"Is Shane there?" Mitchie asked.

"Don't worry Mitch I'm here.""So am I." Jason shouted in the background. We laughed at him.

"What are you guys doing today?" I asked.

"We're in the studio now recording some songs for the album." Nate told us.

"Awesome! Do we get to hear some first?" Mitchie asked.

"You already heard some." Shane told us.

"Oh is 'Just Friends' on it?" I asked getting giddy.

"It is babe just for you." I smiled and clapped my hands together jumping up and down.

"Calm down babe." Nate laughed.

"Ok guys we've got to go. We need to get some lunch.""We'll ring you guys later. Love you." Nate and Shane called.

"Love you too." we called back and hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and we headed down to the cafeteria.

"Oh Caitlyn meet Sierra, she's my best friend in this school." Mitchie said as we sat across from a girl with glasses and curly brown hair.

"Hi I'm Caitlyn." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Sierra smiled.

Later that day after school Sierra came home with us for dinner. When I walked in my phone start singing and I pulled it out.

"Hey pop star." I said into the phone.

"Hey babe, you home from school?" he asked.

"Yeah just walked in.""Oh well go on video chat on your laptop.""Ok see you in a few." I hung up the phone and brought my laptop into the living room to Mitchie and Sierra. I set it up and soon Nate, Shane and Jason came up on the screen.

"Hey guys." we smiled.

"Hey!" they waved. "Who's that?" Jason asked.

"Oh this is Sierra my friend." Mitchie told them.

"Hi Sierra." they smiled.

"Hi." she said shyly.

"Guys mom's making me go to bed." Matt said walking in "Hi Caitlyn Hi Mitchie!" he smiled waving when he saw us.

"Hi Matt." we laughed.

"I didn't get to say goodbye yesterday." he pouted.

"Don't worry we'll see you soon." I smiled.

"I'm gonna go ask mom when you can visit, bye."

"Bye." we laughed as he waved and ran from the room.

Later that night after we talked to the guys and had dinner and got our school work down we where watching some movies.

"I better go home. Mom will be wondering where I am." we walked her to the door and said goodbye to her and went back to the TV. This was sure going to be hard staying away from the guys for long.

**So school starts and Caitlyn already stood up to the girl. Cant wait to see what else happens. I'm sorry again hopefully I get some time and can update sooner.**

**Like? Hate? Awesome? Awful? **

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Authors Note

Guys I'm so sorry but the story will not be updated for two-three weeks as my laptop has broke and has been sent away to be fixed. I'm updating this from my dad's laptop because I'm on it doing stuff for school, other wise I'm not aloud on his laptop. I'm very sorry about this and I wished there was a way to update it now but all my files are going to be deleted from the laptop so I'm going to have to start this chapter again even though I was nearly half way through it. I'm very upset about it but hopefully you can understand the problem and agree to wait for a few weeks.

Thank you,

Erika.


End file.
